Pursuing Lily Evans
by ohsnap its potter
Summary: The Marauders chose to video tape their days at Hogwarts, their pranks, and James' desperate attempts at winning Lily's heart. What happens when Harry stumbles upon these old videos? COMPLETE
1. Tape One

**A/N**: Okay, this was an idea i had with two of my friends. **nerdychica** and **A.NeRD.NaMEd.ABbEY**. story title credit goes to abbey. For all those reading Their Time of Need, i'll update soon. This one is about Harry finding tapes about his parents. This will be a mulitiple chapter fic, and each chapter will be a different video.

when you see this ----- it means the video has begun.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He knew it was going to be hard. As soon as the door swung open to reveal the dusty contents within, he felt his stomach clench unpleasantly. The warm summer day was lost immediately to the cold house before him. There was more dust than before, and the floorboards still creaked under the lightest touch, but there was something different; a depressing, lonely different. 

Sure, it was always quiet when Harry Potter visited Number Twelve Grimauld Place, but there was always the occasional clinking of dishes as Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner for the Order. Even Kreacher would make some noise as he stumbled into rooms, cursing and muttering under his breath. It seemed as if this depressing place mirrored how Harry felt. It was empty. It was lonely. But most of all, it seemed in pain. It was as if the very house itself missed Sirius pacing throughout the kitchens.

As Harry slowly entered the house, he could feel the memories sinking into him, suffocating him with the very thoughts of what used to be.

He felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder reassuringly and he tipped up his head to see Ron Weasley gazing at Harry in sympathy.

Harry tore his eyes away from his red haired friend to see Hermione wandering throughout the house. Her bushy hair swaying and falling about her face as she bent down occasionally to dust off an antique figurine.

Harry tried desperately to calm the painful thumping in his heart. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of the past. He could see Sirius' smiling face appear in the dust that arose with their footsteps. Every time it faded Harry could feel his inside squeeze in pain.

He saw the fireplace, and for some reason, he remembered a time when his own face had appeared in its very flames. He had been flooing to ask if Sirius was okay, but he was blinded, he fell for it, and now Sirius was gone….

Harry would have been gone, too, if it weren't for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, the mention of the very name caused Harry's breathing to become rapid. He would never see his eyes twinkling merrily behind his half moon spectacles, nor would he see his white beard from a distance and immediately know everyone battling was saved.

No, Dumbledore and Sirius were gone. The only two fatherly figures he had left.

"Okay," Said a voice from the doorway. Harry spun around to see Mrs. Weasley dusting off herself as if the dustiness of the house was contaminating her. But Harry knew she was desperate for a reason not to look around, "Shall we do what we came to do?"

Harry nodded. He needed to clear his thoughts and get his mind back on track. He had told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he was coming here to sift through Sirius' belongings, but the real reason was one which only he, Hermione and Ron knew.

They were here for research. They didn't know what exactly they were looking for, but Sirius' family had been supporting the Dark Lord since he began to rise, so they figured they may have information here on Voldemort himself.

"Well…where should we begin?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at Harry closely.

"Fred and I will take the bedrooms upstairs," George volunteered, Fred nodding beside him, "Harry, if we find anything worthwhile we'll keep it for you."

"To give it back to you, of course," Fred added with a grin.

Harry nodded and averted his attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"And we will take this middle level, if you three want to do anything that's left." Mr. Weasley offered.

Harry nodded and but his tongue to prevent himself from saying, 'What's left to do? You've taken it all.' Instead he turned back to Ron and Hermione and said, "Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yes, but…what about Ginny?" Ron asked, gesturing towards Ginny who was hovering in the doorway.

"She can come with us," Hermione said, beckoning for Ginny to come closer. Ginny obeyed stood next to the three friends.

"Okay, well Remus and Tonks are going to arrive soon." Mrs. Weasley said, but one look at the confused faces she added quickly, "They wanted to help."

Harry nodded, feeling strangely like a bobble head. Once the adults had departed Harry stood still for a moment, just gazing around the house.

"What else is there to do?" Ron asked, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the dusty floor.

"I wonder…" Hermione said, suddenly in a state of complete concentration.

"Wonder what?" Ginny asked.

"If there is an attic or basement of some sort," Hermione finished, already glancing around the house in hopes that some trap door would soon spring out.

"Maybe an attic," Harry said, "Come on…I think I heard Sirius and Remus talking about one."

The other three nodded and followed Harry up the creaking stairs.

"Ooh of course!" Hermione squealed, pointing enthusiastically towards the ceiling.

"What are you on about, 'Mione?" Ron asked, obviously bewildered.

"Don't you remember?" She asked, and when she only received blank stairs she continued, "Kreacher always used to hide in the attic. Or at least, Sirius thought he was."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which all eyes were glued to Harry sympathetically. Finally he asked, "How does that help us with anything?"

"Well…" Hermione began, "We know that there defiantly is an attic, and I read in _Wizard Ways-_" Ron snorted, "That all attics appear the same way in all wizarding homes, unless they put a different spell on it."

"Then how do they appear?" Ginny persisted.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling once more and pulled out her wand, "Quite simple, actually." She looked around at her friends, "Ron," She said suddenly, "Hold me up."

"W-what?" Ron asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I said hold me up," Hermione repeated, already trying to hoist herself into Ron's arms.

Ron turned a deeper shade of pink, but he kneeled down nonetheless so Hermione could step onto his shoulders.

"Okay," Hermione grunted, reaching out her wand hand with some difficulty. She jammed it into the ceiling, and instead of it breaking with all the force she used, her wand sunk through, until have of it was in the ceiling.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"Kreacher must have used a ladder or something," Hermione said as she climbed off Ron's shoulders. "Let's go find one."

They departed and went in search for a tall ladder throughout the house. Finally, there was a muffled, "Found one!" And the three others followed the sound of Ginny's voice to see her pointing triumphantly towards a ladder propped up in one of the deserted rooms.

Together they hoisted it out of the room and out into the hall. "I'll go first," Hermione volunteered. She climbed up the ladder slowly, and when she reached the top she stuck her head in the soft ceiling. It disappeared as her wand had earlier, so she hoisted the rest of her body up into the attic. "Come on!" She called.

Ginny went next, and when it was Harry's turn, he climbed the ladder cautiously. He reached the top and stuck his head through, it felt as if he had just broken through a sheet of cold water, but he was completely dry. He scrambled inside and when Ron was up there with the rest of them, he turned to look around the room.

There was hundreds of boxes piled throughout the room, stacking on top of eachother.

"This is amazing!" Ginny said, picking up a box before opening it. She pulled out a few robes and set them down. "Well go on," She said.

Harry strode throughout the room, often pausing to read the label on a box. They all either said 'robes' or 'pictures.' He didn't know what he was looking for, possibly, 'Several Ways to Defeat the Dark Lord,' perhaps.

Just as he passed another 'robes' box, he saw something that caused his blood to turn cold.

"Harry…" Hermione said cautiously, "Harry what is it?"

For Harry had stopped his wandering and was now peering at a box stone still. "It says, 'Marauder Stuff,'" He mumbled, "My dad was a Marauder…"

And without even thinking what he was doing, he bent down and tore open the box. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were now gathered by Harry and were gazing over his shoulder with interest.

"There pictures," Harry said, sifting through the piles.

"Those aren't just pictures," Ron said, looking amazed, "Look…" He jammed a finger to the bottom of a small photo, "These have been bewitched to play like muggle films."

"Do you mean to say that these are…movies?" Harry asked blankly.

"It appears so," Hermione said, already picking up one that read, 'Number One.'

"Let's watch them," Harry said without preamble, "Do you know how to play them?"

"Are you sure you want to-" Hermione began uncertainly.

"Positive," Harry said firmly.

Hermione nodded and took out her wand. She cast an enlargement charm on it so large it appeared to be a little over six feet. She cast a sticking charm on it and plastered it to a blank wall.

The four friends grabbed a box each and put them it front of the screen. They sat down and looked at the screen expectantly.

Hermione pulled out her wand once more and walked to the screen, "It should just play when I say," at this she jabbed her wand to the screen and murmured, "Play." Nothing happened and she shrugged, "I don't know."

Harry stood up and crossed to the life like picture, he pulled out his own wand and thought for a moment, suddenly his face lit up, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once the picture seemed to come alive and Harry walked backwards until he stumbled back into a sitting position. His heart was thumping loudly and his pulse was racing. Could these be video tapes of his dad?

The camera was shaking. Someone obviously was having troubles holding still.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Padfoot hold the camera still!" James yelled, for the camera was viewing the feet of four boys.

Remus snatched the camera and poised it by his eye, "Okay, talk."

James opened his mouth but Sirius pushed him out of the way, "Okay." He began, running a hand through his hair. "This is a muggle camera bewitched by our dear friend Moony to be like a video camera."

"And," James added with flourish, "This is like our Marauder Documentaries."

"We should call it, 'Marauder Days!" Peter squeaked.

"How about not?" Sirius asked, "How about we call it…A smashingly handsome fellow, a bookworm, a weird…thing, and a Lily Evans obsessed loser."

"Aw, thanks," Remus said from behind the camera, "You think I'm smashingly handsome!"

Sirius shoved his face into the camera so close that all you could see was his nose, "See this?" He asked, "This is what I would like to call smashingly good looking." He stepped back and pointed at Moony. "Not that!"

"All the camera saw was your nose." Remus said with disgust, "Anyways, we are in our fifth year."

"And Moony is a prefect!" Sirius sang.

"Why are we filming this corridor?" Peter asked suddenly, "Everyone is staring at us."

Remus filmed around the corridor, and sure enough, everyone was looking at the four boys with amusement.

"Oh look," Sirius said cheekily, stepping closer to the camera so you could only see one eye, "There's Lily Evans. Prongs fancies her…well, he's kind of obsessed with her, more like."

"Evans!" James called to a passing red head, "Evans!"

"If I didn't know better, Prongs, I'd say she was ignoring you."

"Stuff it, Padfoot," James growled. He broke out into a run and the camera followed him.

"Hey Evans," James said once he was close enough, "You look really pretty today."

A flaming red head with penetrating green eyes swung her head around to glare at James, "Go away," She scowled.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He decided to do it quick and easy, that way it would be less painful. "Willyougooutwithme?"

For a normal person, this would sound quite unusual, and they would have to ask James politely to repeat himself. Lily, however, was quite used to James' tactics at asking her out.

"No." She said flatly. "Not now. Not ever. Good bye."

James bowed his head glumly as he stumbled back to his friends. "Shut up." For Sirius was doubled over from laughing, "It's not that funny!" James added.

"Oh, but it is," Sirius said, finally regaining his composure, "We got that on tape."

"Delete it!" James bellowed, flinging himself towards the camera, "If anyone ever sees this I want them to remember me as stunning and put together!"

"Like that's gonna happen," Sirius snickered.

James lurched forward towards the camera again, and for a moment all you saw was black hair. Then the camera began to shake, and you could here grunting. James was obviously wrestling Remus for the camera.

The camera went from side to side, showing flashes of the corridor. For a second you saw Peter cowering in the corner, then you saw Sirius' look of surprise.

Suddenly, there was a loud bellow, one which only comes out of ones mouth when they are in life and death situations. The camera tumbled out of Remus' hands and rolled across the corridor. Sirius had obviously shouted his war cry before lunging for the camera.

All you could see was the stone walls for a while, but you could hear scrambling and pushing to get to the camera.

James' face appeared, he had his head on the floor and he was panting into the camera. "They're animals." He said in a hushed whisper. "The lot of them." He reached foreword to pick the camera off the ground, but instead he moved backwards. His face changed to terror. "They've got me." He whispered as he was pulled back again.

Peter had picked up the camera and was now showing Sirius pulling James' feet.

"_Nooo!_" James cried, clawing at the ground helplessly, "You won't take me alive!"

"What is going on here?" Asked a stern voice.

The camera moved upwards to view Professor McGonagall, standing with her hands on her hips as she gazed at them. Her face was stern, but she looked amused despite herself.

James and Sirius scrambled to their feet, the whole corridor was gazing at them while trying to muffle their laughter.

"What were you four doing?" She asked skeptically.

"We were filming a documentary on our life…then it kind of turned into an attack, run for your life kind of thing." Sirius said carefully.

McGonagall looked at them in confusion, "You boys are fifteen," She said, "Not five." They nodded and she looked right into the camera, "Is this what you were using for filming?"

They nodded and gulped.

"Well," She said, "I would take it away, but I won't because I'm interested to see how it turns out. It's not everyday you see fifteen year old screaming out battle cries."

Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"However," She said, holding up a finger, "I am not okay with this behavior. Detention for Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."

"Why only them?" Remus asked.

"Because I only saw them attacking each other, and I only heard this one," She jabbed a finger towards Sirius, "Yelling battle cries, and this one," She pointed towards James, "Screaming like someone was attacking his cat."

"Don't ask anymore questions," Sirius muttered to Remus, "You'll just get a detention."

Professor McGonagall suppressed a smile and at the whole situation and strode away with one last stern look.

The boys sat in silence for a while, until James spotted Lily who was looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Oh Evans…" He began, already skipping towards her.

"Will he ever stop pursuing that poor girl?" Remus asked as he shook his head.

"That's it!" Sirius sang, pumping a fist in the air.

"What's it?" Peter asked from behind the camera.

"We'll call all the videos we make," He paused for dramatic effect, "Pursuing Lily Evans!"

They stood in thought for a while, watching as James ruffled his hair in hopes of catching Lily's attention.

"I agree," Peter said, "But only because I don't want to be called a weird thing."

Remus nodded, "I suppose…but it's only James who's pursuing her."

"I know," Sirius agreed, "But it could sort of be a thing about James' life. Then we could make one about Peter, and me and you, Moony."

"I don't want a video made about my life," Remus said quickly.

"Me either." Peter said.

"Nor do I!" Sirius said with a smile, "But I really want to continue filming our great pranks and such…but this will mostly be about James' life. We could give it to his kids to show how he finally won over Lily's heart."

"_If_ he finally wins over Lily's heart." Remus corrected.

"Then its settled," Sirius said, beaming, "Here is tape one of 'Pursuing Lily Evans.'"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, theres the first chapter. Hope you liked it. The next one will be another video, but i will still have some harry in it too. Any ideas or suggestions please tell me. Sorry if the marauders seem to immature, i just wanted to add some humor to this chapter. they'll mature eventually. hehe ; 

Please read and revieww


	2. Tape Two

**A/N**: Okay, i updated sooner than expected, but it's really short. I added everything i needed to, though. EVERYONE READING 'THEIR TIME OF NEED' i haven't forgotten about it! those chapters are longer, but i will update super soon.

YAY F0R REViEWERS. i updated so soon because i already got so many, and you all are simply AMAZING.  
**hpfan4everandever**: Thanks so much, ohh and it did help me update faster. D  
**tropicalpunch9812**: haha yeah, they are, sorry. but they'll mature! eventually...hehe  
**moony0350**: thanks so much! ill update my other one soon.  
**MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**: thanks, im so happy you liked it.  
**jalapeno1011**: thanks! oh i know, i would too, and harry will soon, also.  
**KingKhan**: thanks. happy new year to you, too!  
**dweem-angel**: thanks, and yeah what i think im going to do is have little snippets of their reactions at the end, and more in the beginning of the next chapter. or just all in the next chapter.**  
The Big Dance**: Thanks. Happy new year!  
**nerdychica:** thanks annie. oh and yes, it may be sad, but not as sad as counting them. hehe. love you!  
**A.NeRD.NaMeD.AbBeY**.: Thanks abbey. update yours, missy. haha thats so funny. love you!

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry didn't move. He was barely aware of telling Hermione to say, 'Mischief Managed,' to turn it off. His mind was a blur and he was clutching the sides of the box he was sitting on so tightly, his knuckles were white. 

"Harry," Ginny said timidly, placing a hand on his forearm.

"He was right there," Harry murmured, his eyes misty, "My mum, too…"

"Maybe this was a mistake, watching these," Hermione said carefully.

Harry said nothing, but somehow he managed to shake his head.

"If his parents were here they would have told him all this anyways." Ginny reasoned, "Plus, you heard Sirius. He said he would give these to their children."

Hermione continued to look uncertain as she wrung her hands together, "Harry, you shouldn't dwell on the past…"

"He has a right to know his parents, 'Mione," Ron said quietly.

"Yes of course he does, but do they really want him to remember them like this?" Hermione asked frantically, "As pranksters? Immature teenagers?"

"I want to have some way to remember them." Harry said, "I want to know my parents."

"These aren't your parents!" Hermione cried desperately, "I mean sure…it's them many years ago, but they probably want you to remember them as the mature adults they grew to be."

"Hermione," Ron said, somewhat sharply, "Let Harry decide, it's his past we're talking about."

There was silence, and Hermione paced around the dusty attic. Harry's pulse was quickening his speed again. He wanted so desperately to see his parents again, to hear them speak. Hermione was right though, he shouldn't dwell on the past.

"Is there a number two?" Harry asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes…" Hermione mumbled, snatching up the picture that said number two.

"Your dad," Ron began slowly as Hermione enlarged the picture, "He was really funny. He and Sirius and their war cries…"

Harry gave a little half grin as he felt something sear inside of him. "He was," He said quietly.

Once it was as large as before, Hermione stuck the picture on the wall and said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' She took her seat between Ron and Ginny, all the while eyeing Harry anxiously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tape two of Pursuing Lily Evans," Sirius said proudly, trying to balance the camera in one hand to view him, and add gestures in the other.

"WHAT did you decide to name this?" James asked suddenly from somewhere in the background.

Sirius spun the camera around and jammed his eye in the eye hole Remus had created. Holding it firmly between his two palms, he tried to maneuver the camera around the room in hopes of spotting James.

"Now all I can see is black!" Sirius cried bewilderedly, "What's happening?"

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "James is right in front of you, you're taping his shirt."

Sirius nodded and tipped the camera upwards. "Now all I can see is white!" He whined.

"That's the ceiling, Sirius," Remus said impatiently, snatching the camera out of Sirius' grasp. He turned the lens towards him and propped it on his lap.

"Moony," Sirius began cautiously, "Let's try to keep this P.G., here…"

Remus scowled, "I'm not trying to show the camera my…well, my…"

"Male reproductive system," Peter suggested.

"Yes, that," Remus finished awkwardly, "I'm trying to bewitch this to have it float around following us. That way Sirius will no longer be in possession of this camera."

Sirius snorted defiantly.

There was blackness for a moment, until it became light once more. The camera was hovering above the four boys who were staring up at it from their places in their dorm.

Sirius, James, and Peter clapped enthusiastically.

Remus rolled his eyes and picked up a book that was lying on the floor.

"Now," James began angrily, "WHAT did we decide to call this?"

"Pursuing Lily Evans."

"Change it," James said firmly, "We most defiantly are not naming it something like that…"

"We just did," Sirius beamed. James growled and throw a pillow at him. "Watch it! You almost hit the camera!"

Sirius' face appeared, taking up the whole screen. He leaned in closer until it became incredibly foggy, "Hello," He growled.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus said as he shut his book with a snap, "Are you trying to seduce the camera?"

"No," Sirius said, stepping back from the camera so it became clear once more.

"Then why were you stroking it?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius with wide eyes.

Sirius shrugged, completely unabashed.

"Well," Remus said with a deep breath, "I need to head to a prefect meeting. I'll see you guys later." He departed the room and left the three boys lounging about on their beds.

"I need to go to the bathroom," James said suddenly, already heading towards his destination. The camera zoomed in a little bit, and James spun around to eye it curiously. Shrugging, he turned around once more. "Why is it following me?" He cried as the camera came closer to James as he stepped farther away.

"Uh oh," Sirius said sheepishly.

"What do you mean, uh oh?" James cried, running from one side of the room to the other, the camera following him all the while.

"I told Remus this was going to be a film on your life." Sirius said carefully.

"Why my life?" James asked, finally stopping to glare at Sirius, "I thought this was going to be about all of us!"

"It is still going to be," Sirius said quickly, "Only…we didn't want a camera following us, and you weren't near at the time, so we agreed to make it about you."

James hopped from one foot to the other, "I really have to go…" He said desperately.

"Then go!" Peter said, "I'm sure the camera won't follow you."

James nodded and sprinted for the bathroom as the camera followed him. Just as he was shutting the door, the camera flew in, also.

"Remus bewitched it to follow me!" James cried, flying back out of the room. "Someone help!"

"I'll do it," Sirius volunteered, rolling up his sleeves and lunging for the camera. He missed it by a few inches and landed with a 'thud' on the floor. He cursed under his breath and rolled over.

"Well do it quickly," James said, crossing his legs and doing an odd dance.

Sirius nodded and his face changed to pure determination. He let out his war cry and jumped in the air. "I have it!" He cried triumphantly. "RUN!"

James nodded and took off for the bathroom. He heard a scream and turned around. Sirius was holding the wriggling camera to his stomach and it was pulling him towards James.

"Go now!" Sirius cried, flipping the camera around to face him. A door slammed, signaling James had made it to the bathroom okay, and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. The camera shook from side to side and Sirius began rolling. "Bloody Hell," He gasped, "It's alive!"

Peter began laughing a horrible, manic laugh.

"Not you, Wormtail," Sirius sighed, "The camera. HURRY UP JAMES!" A few moments later the door opened and Sirius released the camera.

"We need to tell Remus to fix that," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach sorely.

"Well," James chirped, "We have detention about now."

Sirius nodded and scrambled to his feet. They departed the room, the camera following. After exiting the portrait hole, they separated. Sirius to the Transfiguration classrooms and James to Potions.

"EVANS!" James sang, having spotted a flash of red hair.

"Go away," Lily said coldly, not bothering to turn around.

James sighed, "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I don't need to give an excuse to you," Lily said in the same tone, "Just go away."

James stopped following her and sighed, when he tipped his head up to look at the camera, he looked truly hurt. "I forgot you were following me," He said sadly. "Well, come on, then."

When he arrived at the place he was to have his detention, he entered the room and walked straight towards the rusty cauldrons that were waiting for him. He picked up a rag and set to work scrubbing the dirt off of the first one.

"Well, Potter," Boomed Professor Slughorn, "I trust you know what to do, goodness knows you've been here enough. I have to go visit Dumbledore, I'll be back in a jiffy."

James smiled and nodded and Professor Slughorn walked out of the classroom, leaving him alone. James' smile turned a tad evil as he whipped out a mirror.

"Sirius Black," He said firmly, and at once Sirius' face appeared.

"Hey," Sirius greeted, "You're lucky, Micky just left."

James grinned at the name Sirius had chosen upon giving their professor, "I'm so bored."

"I know," Sirius said, "And we're not even in here for a good reason. I mean sure, if we could tell people, 'Oh yeah, we broke a ton of rules to save the lives of everyone in this school,' or 'We attacked a Death Eater who was trying to murder us.' But no, we get to tell people we were having a pretend attack while shouting war cries in the corridors."

James nodded sadly, "Next time, if we're going to get detention, let's do something that at least sounds good."

Their detentions went by slowly, and by the time James' was finished scrubbing the cauldrons, Slughorn returned.

"Great job, m'boy," He beamed, "I'd say, 'I hope I don't have to see you in detention again,' but I know I will, so instead I'll say, 'until next time, Potter."

James grinned and waved goodbye. When he returned to his dorm, Sirius and Remus were already there.

"Change this," James said to Remus, pointing aggressively towards the camera.

Remus laughed and took out his wand. It went black for a while, like it had before, and when it became light again, the camera was hovering above them once more.

James took off for the bathroom and slammed the door, he opened it a little and stuck his head out in the opening to see if Sirius was wrestling the camera again. When he saw the camera a fair distance away from him, he grinned.

"I bewitched it so it won't follow you when you tell it not to," Remus said, eyeing James curiously, for James was still in the bathroom.

"You clever boy," James said happily as he exited the bathroom fully.

Remus rolled his eyes and enthralled himself once more in the book before him.

"Moony, old pal, do you regret being friends with idiots like these?" Sirius asked, gesturing from Peter to James.

Remus looked up from his book, "Regret it? No." He smiled, "You three are the best things I've got. I don't know how I'd survive without you."

Sirius' face appeared in front of the camera once more, so that all you could see was his mouth, "Very touching ending, Moony. Well, that concludes the second episode of Pursuing Lily Evans."

"WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE THAT TITLE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I-"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It went black once more and Hermione scurried to her feet to turn off the video. She swung around to face her friends, before her eyes grew round and full of sympathy.

Harry turned around to see Remus standing right behind them, his eyes still staring blankly at the screen, tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reviewing. they made me so happy. I'll probably wont be able to update as soon as i did, but look for a chapter at least once a week. please read and review!  



	3. Tape Three

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just a bunch of silliness...but they pretty much all have been so far...hehe...

oh, and the idea for putting the invisibility cloak over the camera goes to** Libeku Taganashi**! Thanks so much.

i l0VE REViEWERS **  
JamesHeartsLily**: Thank you SO much!  
**jalapeno1011**: Thanks, I'm so happy you liked that chapter, too.  
**someone:**i tried to do the three stars but they wouldn't show up..lol, but thanks for reviewing!  
**dweem-angel**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.  
**hpfan4everandever:** yay! im happy you'll review every chapter. haha, until next review reply, mischeif managed!  
**Fredscrazyloverwoman**: Thanks for reviewing, i think that it could make them laugh, but it'd also make them sad, seeing all these people they loved dead and all. im glad you still liked it, though.  
**Sins of Angels**: Thanks, I'm glad.  
**WoodCrazy**: Aw, thanks.  
**Single Valentine:** Yeah, im so sad he's gone...anyhoo thanks for reviewing!  
**moony0350**: I know...poor thing, thanks for reviewing!  
**nerdychica:** thank you anne marie. hehe lurve you.  
**A.NeRD.NAMeD.ABBeY.**: I'm glad you liked it, and it did take me a week. SEE? i didnt lie. haha i loved your chapter though. kk lurve you, too.  
**luv24+alias**: thank you!  
**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish**: Thanks so much, i'm so glad you like it.  
**Heaven and Earth**: Ah i'm so happy you liked it.  
**Libeku Taganashi**: Thanks so much for all the ideas, i used the invisibility cloak one.  
**animerocksjapansocks**: thanks!  
**1Harry1**: Thanks for bearing with me. Sorry about the long wait.

just look at all those reviewers! ahh they make me so HAPPY! tehe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Remus…" Harry began, scrambling to his feet. 

Remus said nothing as he continued to stare at the screen blankly, his eyes holding emotion Harry had never seen.

"Remus," Harry said gently, but louder this time.

He finally wrenched his gaze away from the screen to look at Harry, "Where did you get these?" He asked in a strangled whisper.

Harry pointed mutely to the Marauders box, watching Remus closely.

They stood in silence for a while, before Remus spoke quietly, "So much has changed."

Harry nodded, feeling his own tears sting at the back of his eyes, "Were we not supposed to watch these?" He mumbled, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"No," Remus sighed, "You can, in fact, Sirius wanted to give you these, but he never got the er – chance…"

His voice cracked and died, and he looked at Harry in sympathy, "Is it hard for you to watch these?" He asked him sympathetically.

Harry began to shake his head, but stopped when Remus gave him a knowing look, "A bit," He admitted, "I know they're supposed to be funny, and they are, it's just…"

"It saddens you to know that you'll never hear them laugh again," Remus said as more of a statement than an actual question.

Harry nodded, "Or even see them again."

Remus took a deep breath and looked at Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry. This shouldn't have happened to you. I knew your parents, you're so much like them, and they would have been proud. Never…" He paused as if to regain himself, even though the tears had stopped, "Never underestimate how much they loved you."

Harry could feel his friend's eyes boring into him, so he pretended to become engrossed in his sneakers. Even as he stood there, staring down at the floor, Harry couldn't possibly tell Remus how much those few words meant to him.

"Should we put them away?" Hermione asked after a prolonged silence.

Harry tipped his head up, his penetrating green eyes sparkling, "I want to continue watching them…I need to, but it's up to Remus."

Remus just stood still, until his gaze drifted back to the open Marauder box, "We should continue watching these," He said quietly, "Besides…they're incredibly amusing."

Harry nodded his agreement and watched as Remus pulled up a box beside his. Hermione, although looking hesitant, enlarged the third movie and plastered it to the wall. After she said the incantation to make in play, she sat back down.

At once it seemed to come alive, and Harry could feel Remus stiffen beside him. Almost at once he knew he wasn't the only one having a hard time with this, and as awful as it sounded, he was glad he wasn't the only one.

He was glad someone else knew his pain, and understood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is tape three of Marauder Days." Peter announced to the camera that was floating about the four boys who were lounging about on their beds in the dorm.

Sirius' face popped up, taking up the whole screen, "It's really called Pursuing Lily Evans," Sirius said in a hushed whisper, "We pretended to change the name so James wouldn't have our heads."

"I heard that," James growled.

Remus chuckled, "Okay, so we're still in our fifth year, and it's Saturday at about five o'clock."

"I'm bored," Sirius whined, eyeing James cautiously, "Let's go."

"We can't bring the camera, remember?" Remus asked, "Professor McGonagall saw our camera once after the war cries and she said next time she sees it she's going to confiscate it."

"I have an idea," James declared, striding over to his trunk. He flung it open and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, watching as James swung it over the camera, "Do you realize how much we can get away with now?" He asked as the camera disappeared entirely, "We could catch the biggest trouble makers in action!"

"We_ are_ the biggest trouble makers," James pointed out.

"That's not the point," Sirius snapped, "Anyways, with this camera we can…" He trailed off and looked around the room, "Where _is_ the camera?"

"I left it right here…" James pondered, making random snatches in thin air.

"The camera pans around the room to get different angles and views, remember?" Peter asked.

Sirius instinctively brought his hands up to cover his rear as he spun around to eye the air behind him with disgust.

Remus rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed, "This should be interesting…" He mumbled as he propped his chin up on his hands.

For a few minutes the three boys wandered around the room cautiously, their arms held out in front of them, feeling around for the camera.

Suddenly, Peter's face began approaching closer and closer, his head swinging from side to side, his hands too low to touch the camera. His face appeared right in front of the camera before he paused. You could only see his nose and part of his mouth before he resumed his walking and his face came in contact with the lens. He let out a loud yelp and jumped back as if he were stung, clutching his swollen nose.

"What happened?" James asked, "Did you find it?"

Peter nodded as his nose began to bleed.

Sirius and James advanced towards where Peter had hit his nose, but the camera had already moved to the other side of the room to get a better angle.

Remus heaved a deep sigh as he whipped his wand out of his pocket, "Accio invisibility cloak."

The cloak slid of the camera and into his arms. The three boys who were pursuing the camera grinned sheepishly. They all turned their attention to Peter who was trying to stem the flow of his bleeding nose.

"Peter, are you okay?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Peter?" Sirius repeated, "What about the camera? It could have been broken." Remus' eyes widened disapprovingly, "I'm kidding, Moony." He said quickly.

Together they cured Peter's nose and as soon as he changed into clean robes, they swung the cloak back over the camera. As soon as they descended the last of the stairs, the four boys eyed a large group of girls curiously.

"What are they whispering about?" James asked, nodding towards Lily and a bunch of girls.

"I don't know…" Sirius began uncertainly, "But it's not you, James." He added to his friend who was looking hopeful.

"There's one way to find out." James said as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Moony, you said the camera won't follow me when I tell it not to, right?"

Remus nodded, suddenly regretting his decision to clue his friends in on the secrets of the camera.

"But what if I tell it to?" James asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Then it will," Remus groaned, watching as his three roommates winked at each other.

"Well, come on then, camera." James whispered. The camera moved in closer, but James still looked curious, seeing as he couldn't see it.

He inched as close as he dared to the girls, and when he got too close the girls stopped whispering immediately and glared at him. He stepped back slowly as they resumed their conversation.

"It obeys me, right?" James mouthed to Remus.

Remus nodded, suddenly looking nauseated.

"Go towards those girls," James demanded, looking in the complete opposite direction from where the camera really was.

The camera zoomed in even more, but it didn't matter, for James could now hear what they were saying.

"Slumber party tonight-"

"-It's going to be great!"

"Who is throwing it?"

"Melanie Syton, in her dorm."

James grinned as he whispered to the camera to follow him back to his friends. "They're having a party tonight." James said excitedly once he was near enough.

"Really?" Sirius asked, "Am I invited?"

"No, it's a slumber party." James said.

"Okay…" Sirius said slowly, "But am I invited?"

"No, you prat…it's all girls…" James said, wiggling his eyebrows, "And all girls at slumber parties means talks about boys and girls giving manicures…"

Sirius' eyes grew wide, "Are you suggesting we go?" He asked.

James nodded, "I'm saying we should. Imagine, girls half dressed, talking about our handsome features…" He broke off and watched as Sirius' jaw dropped open.

"Where is it?" He whispered.

"Melanie Syton's…" James said, getting more excited by the second, "She rooms with Lily! Meaning Lily will definitly be there…"

"Mate, you are a genius," Sirius said, giving James a high five.

"Can I come too?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Of course, Peter. You wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity like this…" James said, looking back over at the girls with raised eyebrows.

"You three are the most perverted boys I have ever met," Remus said with disgust.

"We are not perverted." James snapped.

"Yeah," Sirius said angrily, "We are merely teenage boys with raging hormones."

It seemed to go silent, and the four boys swung their heads around to see that everyone in the dorm was looking at Sirius with disgust written plainly over their faces.

"Could you say that any louder, Sirius?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth before James clamped a hand down on it, "Don't say it!" He hissed.

They sat down in the common room and talked until the group of whispering girls moved upstairs towards Melanie's dorm. James looked around to see that there was only guys left in the common room, all of them looking at the girl's dorm longingly.

"Okay," James said, pushing up his sleeves, "I say we go."

Sirius nodded, "We should wait a little while, though."

They nodded, and a while later, when it was still dark out, they gathered around the bottom of the stairs.

"They turn into a slide if you try to go up them," James said.

"How would you know?" Remus inquired.

"Remember that time he tried to follow Lily up?" Sirius said, and when comprehension dawned on Remus' face, James flushed.

"Where are all the other girls not invited?" Peter asked.

"Having a party of their own," Said a tall boy, having heard Peter's last comment.

"Are you going to try to get in there?" Asked a boy with bright blonde hair, eyeing the four boys eagerly.

James, Sirius, and Peter nodded proudly.

"Okay," James said, "Let's go up now, and when it turns to a slide, we'll try to climb back up."

They nodded and took a deep breath.

"Three…" Sirius began.

"Two…"

"One…"

The three boys shot off up the stairs, James in the lead, followed by Sirius and then Peter. Immediately the stairs began to transform into a slide, and James let out a little yelp as he began sliding down.

"Oi, James!" Sirius scowled as James kicked him in the cheek.

"Sirius, your foot his on my head," Peter cried.

"Just hang on!" James yelled. He positioned a foot on either side of the slide, and attempted to heave himself back up.

"You…must….go on…without me…" Peter said, gasping from the strain of trying to stay on.

"Don't say things like that, Peter," Sirius said quickly, "Don't let go…just hang on…"

Peter shook his head and let go, sending himself tumbling back down the slide.

"PETER!" Sirius cried in despair, looking back down at his friends crumpled form.

"Leave him," James said firmly, "We've got to keep going!"

James started shaking as he straightened up a little, a foot on either side of the slide to balance himself out. He put one foot slowly in front of the other, trying desperately not to slide back down.

"James…" Sirius gasped, "I-I can't hold on much longer…"

"Sirius," James said, turning his head around as much as he dared, "You can beat this! I know you can!"

Sirius shook his head slightly, "You need to keep going…I know you can do this."

"Just a little farther, Sirius…" James pleaded, "A little bit…hold on…"

"I….can't…" Sirius said, and with that he removed his feet from either side of the slide, and was sent flying back down, his body in an odd form as he landed in a heap on the floor.

"_Noooo_!" James cried, "Don't leave me!"

But Sirius didn't answer, for he was busy apologizing to Peter for landing on him.

James began shaking more furiously, and beads of sweat trickled down his neck. There was a faint cheering in the background as he moved foreword, one foot after another.

He listened more intently to hear the boys at the bottom of the stairs chanting, "James! James! James!"

James' face changed to pure determination, he slid down a little, but caught himself. He continued this step, until his legs felt like noodles, and they refused to be worthwhile.

But the chanting continued, and he turned his neck slightly to see all the boys pumping their fists in the air, Sirius and Peter still in heaps on the floor, their eyes closed.

James took a deep breath and continued climbing. When he finally reached the top of the slide, he felt his face break out into a beaming smile...well, as beaming as it would go, seeing as he was having difficulty doing anything at the present time.

"VICTORY!" He shouted in triumph as brought a shaking hand up into the air, "VICTORY!"

"HOORAH!" The boys at the bottom cheered, looking at him in admiration, "HOORAH!" Even Remus was beginning to look amused despite himself.

Suddenly James heard a creaking, and he swung his head back around to see the door fully opened, and Lily at the top of the stairs in her pajamas, a falsely sweet smile played across her lips.

"Hi, James," She said in a sugar sweet tone.

"Hi…" He mumbled, his face red from the strain of staying on the slide. He opened his mouth to ask her the infamous question, but he didn't get the chance for she bent down so she was eye level to him.

"No," She said in the same, sweet tone, and with that she brought a fist down on one of his sweaty hands. James screamed in pain as he tried desperately to stay on. She brought another fist down on his other hand, and he was sent tumbling down the slide.

She slammed the door just as he reached the bottom of the stairs in a mass of robes.

He landed with a 'thud' on top of Sirius, and both he and Peter let out little squeaks of pain.

"Accio invisibility robe," Remus said, and with that the robe flew to him. He snatched the camera and poised it by his eye, viewing his three roommates, all stacked on top of one another, their eyes closed. "Well," He began as the boys in the common gathered around the three boys sadly, "Hopefully that concludes the third episode of Pursuing Lily Evans..."

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think? I know it's completely random and weird, but i hope you liked it nonetheless. haha... I'll try to update sometime next week. Please read and review! thanks and love you all, Lilly.  



	4. Tape Four

**A/N**: Okay, here's the fourth chapter. It takes place in sixth year and it's mostly about Lily and James. Also, it's about Harry and Remus' relationship towards the end, for they're starting to come closer as the tapes progress. The begining is short, it's mostly about how other's were watching the tape, and then the tape begins. However, next chapter will have a longer beginning, because it'll be crucial.

Special thanks A.NeRD.NAMeD.ABBeY. for helping me with this chapter and giving me all those great ideas.

REViEWERS. YAY.**  
jalapeno1011**: Thanks so much for reviewing.  
**moony0350**: ah thank you!  
**The Big Dance**: Haha thats hilarious! thanks for reviewing.  
**Ellayo**: Thanks so much.  
**A.NeRD.NAMeD.ABBeY.**: actually it had nothing to do with annies favorite line, i didn't even know that was her favorite line, but ah well, thanks for the help with this chapter.  
**Heaven and Earth**: I'm glad you enjoyed it, sorry about the wait.  
**luv24+Alias:** Thanks!  
**cest.steffie**: aw thanks, i'm happy you liked it.  
**nerdychica:** haha i can picture him doing that, too. sorry CLOAK. i messed up. bad. hehe.  
**Libeku Taganashi**: No, no, thank YOU for letting me use your idea. hehe, thanks for reviewing.  
**moony**: I'm glad you like it!  
**Procrastinator-starting2moro**: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter, too!  
**OhsnapI'll loveHarryPotter4ever**: I'm happy you like it!  
**Sneak Attack:** Thank you for reviewing, and for the advice.  
**Chris Browns Girl**: Thanks.  
**Kathy**: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

There was silence as Hermione began enlarging the fourth picture. 

Harry wetted his lips, waiting for someone to say something, when a loud noise echoed throughout the attic.

Fred and George were standing right behind them all, clutching their stomachs and leaning against each other for support.

"They're my bloody idols," Fred said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"They're amazing…" George told them, pointing to the screen and Remus.

"We were searching through out the house when we found you," Fred said to the curious looks.

"Mind if we watch?" George asked, his eyes scanning everyone in front of the screen.

Harry grinned as the two pulled up boxes and were seated in front of the screen. His parents would have been happy knowing they brought enjoyment to others.

But no matter how much Harry enjoyed them, they still caused him equal despair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is Moony, looking extremely interested in that book of his…" Sirius announced from behind the camera; he was obviously trying hold it again, judging by the shakiness of the screen.

"Sirius," Remus said with a deep sigh, not bothering to look up from his book, "Just let the camera float around, spare us from your camera man skills."

"And here is Peter," Sirius continued, ignoring his friends comment. "Say hi, Peter."

"Hi," Peter said shyly. "I'm Peter."

"Beautifully said, Pete," Sirius said after a silence, "And here is James himself!"

Sirius turned the camera around to show James sprawled across the couch in the common room, dangling off the sides as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, this is James after another tiring week of chasing after the infamous Lily Evans." Sirius said, "He looks rather down, doesn't he?"

"Why are you adding a commentary?" Remus asked curiously as he peered over the top of his book.

"Because I'm a commentator, I commentate, commentating is what I do…" Sirius explained, whipping the camera around to face him, resulting in a view of his right ear. "I am camera man Sirius Black, and I'm here to give you Pursuing Lily Evans number four."

He twirled the camera around once more and advanced towards James. Upon seeing a closer view, you could see James' tongue slightly protruding from his mouth. "Such a handsome fellow," Sirius noted fondly.

James snorted as he upturned his head slightly to glare at Sirius.

"He's sort of like a lizard boy." Sirius said as he stepped closer, "Very attractive."

James slipped his tongue back in his mouth and took a deep breath as Sirius stumbled back towards Remus and Peter who were seated at a common room table.

"This is a boring tape," Sirius whined, "Do something entertaining."

"Like what?" Peter inquired.

"I don't know…tap dance or something…" Sirius said, letting go of the camera so it floated in the air above the three boys.

Peter nodded and stood up as he began to bob his head and scuff the toe of his shoe on the floor continuously.

"Peter, no, stop," Sirius said quickly, "I said tap, not drunken ostrich dance."

Peter bowed his head and slipped back into his seat, drawing patterns on the table with his forefinger. Sirius heaved a deep sigh and turned towards Remus, "You. Tap dance. Now."

"Sirius. Stop talking. Now." Remus said from behind his book.

Sirius pouted and turned towards James who was still lounging on the couch, oblivious to the angry glares directed towards him for taking up the whole thing.

"Oh," Sirius said, suddenly perking up, he snatched the camera from the air and swung it towards James. "Here comes Lily herself…"

True to Sirius' words, Lily Evans was beginning to cross in front of the common room couch towards her dorm. Sirius directed the camera towards James who suddenly had his eyes closed.

"What is lizard boy doing?" Sirius asked in a hushed whisper, creeping closer to him.

Lily hitched her book bag higher onto her shoulder and began walking in between the fire and couch.

"And the prey is coming closer…" Sirius said excitedly.

Lily continued walking, obviously not noticing Sirius mumbling under his breath a few feet away from her.

Suddenly, Lily let out a loud yelp as something snatched her around the waist. James had quickly opened his eyes and grabbed her middle, pulling her down onto the couch.

"And the beast attacks…" Sirius said in a deep voice, "The prey is struggling…it's not going to go without a fight."

"James Potter!" Lily shrieked as he lowered her onto his stomach, "Let me go this instant!" Her face was red, she looked furious.

"As of now, I'm not quite sure who the beast is, and who the prey is," Sirius admitted as Lily struggled against James.

Suddenly she burst out in giggles as James squeezed the sides of her stomach gently. "Stop!" She cried, trying desperately to stop laughing and look angery.

But James continued tickling her, he moved his hands to her neck and she scrunched her chin to her chest, trying to block his fingers from tickling her anymore. He pinned down her hands to her sides with one hand and poked her middle with the other.

"POTTER!" She laughed, writhing on top of him.

"See the technique lizard boy is using. He pretended to be sleeping, an innocent, sleeping lizard." Sirius said quietly, "And then, out of no where, BAM!" Sirius shouted, and when many eyes turned to look at him curiously, he lowered his voice, "He showed us all he was no lizard, but a _tiger_…"

James continued tickling her, and Lily tried narrowing her eyes to no avail. Instead, she just kept bursting out in giggles and wriggling on top of James. Suddenly Lily brought up her right fist and punched his stomach.

"Ooo," Sirius said sympathetically as Lily tried to scramble off of him, "I think we can all agree on who the beast is now…the one with the _beastly_ hair…"

James looked startled at her sudden attack, but grinned after a while as he continued tickling her. Lily's hair was becoming slightly mused as whipped her head from side to side, trying to leap off of him. Her face was flushed, both of anger and embarrassment.

Lily let out a little shriek of annoyance as she lunged foreword and tried tickling James.

He let go of her momentarily and broke out in girlish giggles as he tried to slap her hand away.

"It looks like lizard boy does in fact, have a weakness." Sirius said quietly, "If you tickle him, he laughs as though he's the type to wear a low cut, red dress and four inch heels." Sirius paused, "Maybe I said that because he _is_ the type, whether you tickle him or not."

Lily pushed James' hands away and tried pulling back, resulting in both of them tumbling to the floor.

"Whoa," Sirius said, not bothering to hide his disgust as the pair rolled on the common room floor, "This is getting a little too risqué for me…" And with that he released the camera and followed Peter and Remus up the stairs.

Lily rolled, but James held onto her, and they flipped over, Lily on top of James. She drew a sharp intake of breath and made to get up, but James held onto her. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but they both just tumbled across the common room floor once again.

Finally they stopped rolling, and James sat of top of Lily, straddling her.

Their chests rose together as one, both panting heavily. Lily swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, but stayed still.

James put both of his weight on his knees which were planted to the floor, but he sat lightly on her middle. He knew he should get up, but he caught sight of those penetrating greens eyes, and couldn't help but just gaze at her.

Lily was aware of the weight on her middle, she was aware of the _gender_ of the weight on her middle, and she was even aware of the fact that he was blushing.

James Potter. Blushing.

She saw the pink glow creep up his neck and into his cheek, and she knew she looked the same. She wondered faintly how many eyes were on them, but for right now she didn't care.

She was so caught up with the fact that there was a male on top of her middle, a male with, in the words of Peter, 'A male reproductive system.'

Their panting was ceasing, and Lily suddenly started to feel embarrassed. Here she was, prefect and all, letting a Marauder straddle her. I mean, a lot of people want Marauders to straddle them, but she knew she shouldn't allow it.

Him straddling her…it was simply unethical, it was against her beliefs that James Potter was a prat, and it was against everything that she worked for. Not that she worked hard for the sole purpose of not letting him straddle her, but she did work so she wouldn't be persuaded by his charm.

Yes, his charm. She sure wasn't going to be persuaded now. And with that soul thought in mind, she brought up her right fist and punched his shoulder. Hard.

"Oi!" James cried in disbelief as he rolled off of her, "What was that for?"

But he didn't receive and answer, for Lily was leaping towards him, her teeth bared.

Sirius entered the common room at that moment, wondering if it was safe enough to return.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius shrieked, snatching the camera as Lily landed on top of James, "So she_ is _the beast. But that would mean…my best mate is the prey!"

Lily slapped James' chest as her hair dangled in his face, "You. Great. Big. Prat." She screamed through clenched teeth, "I. Don't. Like. Being. Tickled!"

"Yes you do, Evans!" James cried, "You were laughing!"

"I couldn't help it!" She yelled angrily, and with that she drew her wand.

James let out a little squeal of fright and attempted to scramble away, but Lily grabbed the collar of his shirt. He choked and sputtered as he turned around weakly.

"The beast is furious…" Sirius informed, "And the prey is helpless."

Lily just shook her head and stuffed her wand away after a while. She turned to walk away, but instead she turned back around and punched James' shoulder once more. With that, she turned around and stalked off.

"No!" Sirius shrieked as James began whimpering in pain, "_NO!_" He released the camera and sprinted towards his friend. "Come on tiger!" He cried desperately, "You can lick this!"

James' eyelids fluttered for a second, before they flapped back down in defeat.

Sirius let out a dry sob and leaned towards his friend, resting his head on his stomach. Suddenly he whipped his head up, "YOU BEAST!" He cried to Lily's retreating back, "YOU BEASTLY BEAST OF A BEAST!"

Lily paid no heed to his rants as she continued walking.

Sirius tried to get up and chase after her, but as he stepped up, he planted his right foot on James' stomach. James let out a squeak of pain but kept his eyes closed.

Sirius sprinted after her, but not before digging his right heel more into James' middle.

Lily was at the top of the stairs when Sirius reached the bottom. He glared up at her as she slammed the door. Rolling up his sleeves, he attempted to run up the stairs. As expected, they turned into a slide and Sirius was sent tumbling down.

He landed in a heap on the floor and jumped up, he tried scrambling up the slide, but he just kept falling back down.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked tiredly. For Sirius had let out a little growl and was now pacing by the bottom of the steps, glaring menacingly towards Lily's dorm.

Sirius swung his head around and pointed mutely towards James.

Remus and Peter swung their heads around to see yet another crowd of sad students gathered around the raven haired boy.

Remus reached up and snatched the camera. "How many times will James have to have a 'funeral' because of Lily?"

"I don't know," Peter admitted, slightly distracted by Sirius' growling. "Maybe this is trying to tell us something."

"Like what?" Remus asked as he reached up to turn off the camera.

"Like he's going to die trying to chase her up a slide, or tickling her," Peter explained. "Or maybe…" He continued, "This is telling us that James could die for Lily, you know? Like trying to save her."

Remus nodded, "But that wouldn't happen." He said quickly.

"You're right." Peter said firmly. "It wouldn't."

"Besides," Remus continued, "We'll always be there to protect them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tried to stop his shaking, he knew he'd be less manly even if a single tear slid down his cheek. But suddenly, he didn't care, and he couldn't help himself.

He felt his body shaking, but he didn't notice. He didn't feel the tears falling from his eyes and splattering the floor. All Harry could feel was the searing pain rippling through his heart.

Every eye was glued to Harry; so of course, they didn't notice the fire and determination in Remus' eyes.

_I couldn't protect my best friends,_ He thought, _But I'll protect Harry as long as there is a breath in my body_.

* * *

**A.N:** Sorry if that chapter seemed all boring and meaningless for you, its crucial for my other chapters, so, bear with me! I hope you liked it, and I could use some constructive critisism. Please read and review. Thanks and love you all, -Lilly.  



	5. Tape Five: The Beginning

A/N: Okay, here's the fifth chapter. I'll update in a few days, seeing as I know where I'm going for chapter six.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You are all amazing! Yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry slowly raised his head in hopes of catching a glance of Remus. Somehow, he needed to know if Remus was crying, too; he needed to know he wasn't weak for feeling this much pain.

Fred and George cast uneasy glances at each other, they thought the video was hilarious; they had no idea how much despair it was causing Remus and Harry.

"I think it's time for lunch," Hermione said suddenly. Ron gave her a pleading look, but she just looked at him harshly and grabbed him in a claw like grip. Ginny stood up, too, followed by Fred and George.

One by one, they left the attic, descending through the icy feeling ceiling. Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry sadly, before following everyone else down.

Harry sniffed a few times and quickly tried to wipe away his tears. He suddenly realized it was only him and Remus left in the attic.

Remus stirred slightly, his head in his hands. Harry wiped at his cheeks more vigorously, getting more and more ashamed that he had cried.

"Don't try to be strong for me, Harry," Remus said quietly, his face still in his hands.

Harry took a deep breath as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Remus finally raised his head from his palms, looking weary, "Don't feel ashamed for crying. You'd be surprised how many times I have cried over this."

Harry nodded and for some reason; his head was throbbing as if he was drained. Finally, his tears began anew, and he looked at Remus painfully, "Why'd they have to die?" He asked as if Remus would know the answer.

Remus stayed silent for a while as he shifted to look Harry in the eye, "You have no idea how much I want to tell you, 'It was there time, they were ready to leave,' but I can't, because that would be a lie. Your parents were just beginning their life with you, they were so young. You were their entire world Harry. But I don't think they were scared of dying; they were scared of leaving you."

There was a noise deep inside Harry's throat, it sounded sort of like a growl, but both he and Remus knew it was a stifled sob.

"They were so frightened of leaving you to grow up without parents, without the love that they would have provided you," Suddenly tears began brimming Remus' eyes, "Then everything went wrong, and you were left right where they were scared to leave you, without the love you needed."

Harry shook his head slowly, "I miss them so much, and it seems silly…I didn't even know them. It's only a memory I'm missing, a shadow I never knew existed."

"It's the farthest thing from silly, Harry," Remus said, "The only time you remember your parents is when you are reliving their deaths because you are forced to. Now you finally have a chance to get to know the people they were, and it pains you. It pains you to see how clever they were, how amusing they were, and how you'll never get to see them again."

Harry nodded, "You're telling me I don't need to be strong for you, so why are you being strong for me?"

"This is your time to grieve, not mine."

"No it's not," Harry argued, "You're the only one here who understands what I'm going through."

"I have no idea what you are going through." Remus said firmly.

"But you have the closest idea," Harry said, "No matter how much you deny it; this is as hard for you as it is for me."

"Right there," Remus said, nodding his head towards him.

Harry spun around in his seat, wondering what on earth Remus was talking about. "What?" He asked, bewildered.

"Right when you were talking, I saw James." Remus told him, almost proudly. "I get that a lot, when you're talking, or even sitting there, I see one of your parents and sometimes…sometimes Sirius."

Harry felt his heart expand slightly. No matter what Remus said, he knew how to make anyone feel better, even if it was only for a little while.

"I remember when…" Remus' voice cracked, and he coughed as if trying to cover it up. "I remember when your mum and dad would always want people to look at their baby boy…they were so excited to send you to Hogwarts. 'Quidditch Captain' your dad would say, 'Head Boy' was what your mum said. They love you so much Harry, always will."

Harry's lip quivered and Remus lurched foreword, pulling him towards into a rough hug, "It'll be okay, Harry." He whispered into the top of his head, "They're with you always, even right now."

"Thank you, Remus." Harry said sincerely, leaning back to look at him.

Remus shook his head, "Thank you, Harry." He paused They're not really gone…because whenever I see you, I also see them."

Harry smiled slightly, "C-can we watch the other one?"

Remus nodded, "You're a brave boy, Harry." And when Harry opened his mouth to question him, Remus continued, "There aren't many who would listen to Sirius and James sing."

As soon as Remus enlarged the picture and it began to play, Harry immediately realized what he meant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sometimes I get this feeling when you're around_…" James sang, looking into the camera.

"_When you are around_…" Sirius echoed, closing his eyes and rocking from side to side.

"_And when I see your eyes I get all squishy inside_…" James sang, attempting to dance along with the beat.

"_So squishy inside_…" Sirius sang in an oddly high pitched voice.

"_Your hair…it brings out the lion within_…"

"_The lion within_…" Sirius sang, now in a deep voice.

"_Lily Evans! Can't you see_?" James asked, placing a hand over his heart as he twirled around.

"_Can't you see?_"

"_Yeah Lily Evans, you cast your spell on me…_"

"_Your spell on me…_"

"WOULD YOU TWO STUFF IT ALREADY? WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME WORK DONE, BUT WE CAN'T WITH YOUR BLOODY SCREAMING!"

"SINGING!" James countered, somewhat hurt, "OUR BLOODY _SINGING_!"

"Maybe it's best you two stop," Remus said cautiously, "And James, I don't think you should have shouted, he's Head Boy."

James shrugged as he looked around at his surroundings. "I thought the common room was the best environment for me to unleash my feelings." He told his three friends, "Little did I know we'd be bashed," He suddenly twirled around to face the Head Boy that was still out of sight, "YOU HEAR THAT? _BASHED. _LIKE YOU ENJOY DAMAGING MY ALREADY BRUISED EGO, YOU NO GOOD-"

The Head Boy marched into view; a tall, well built boy, and James received a detention.

"So," Sirius whistled after a while, "What are we doing today?"

"I don't care," James said glumly, and with that he strolled over to the common room couch and resumed being lizard boy.

"He is so lucky Lily isn't here," Remus said quietly, "She would have killed him."

"And James would have had his third funeral because of her," Peter added.

"I say we play match maker," Sirius said suddenly.

"What do you mean, match maker?" Remus asked tiredly.

"James and Lily obviously are going no where except down," – Remus and Peter nodded – "So I say we get them together."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Remus said uncertainly.

"Of course it is," Sirius dismissed, "Now, what should we do?"

"Love potion?" Peter suggested.

"No," Remus said, "It would wear off sooner or later and Lily would be furious."

"So you're going to help?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Only so you don't mess it up." Remus told him sternly.

It went black for a while, and when it became light once more, it was entirely different scenery.

"Okay, so it really has been two hours, but Remus spend up the camera so it seems like twenty seconds to you guys." Peter informed.

"You do realize there's no one watching this, we're just talking to the camera." Remus said.

"Hey, people will see this some day," Sirius said, "Anyways, we are in an empty corridor, standing by an empty broom closet. Soon, Lily and James will come and we will stuff them inside. They'll snog and then all will be good."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that's what will happen, Sirius. I'll be surprised if James comes out of this alive."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take." Sirius said firmly. "Okay, Lily left the common room to go to lunch a few moments ago, so she should be passing that corridor, there."

The three boys followed where Sirius was pointing to see a herd of students scrambling to get to lunch in a crowded corridor down the hall.

"There she is!" Peter whispered excitedly, pointing to a patch of red hair a mist the other students.

Sirius cleared his throat. "HAHA, WE'VE GOT YOU NOW SNIVELLUS!"

"OH NO, NOT ME! NOOO!" Peter cried in his highest pitched voice.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Remus asked harshly, "Snape doesn't talk like that, nor does he plead."

"So?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"So, if we're going to make this happen, we have to make it believable." Remus said.

"I think it worked," Sirius said, nodding towards the patch of red hair that was starting to veer away from all the others.

Lily pushed her way through the crowd, and when she finally emerged into the empty corridor, she marched up to the three boys. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

Sirius gave Remus a 'I told you it would work look.'

"What do you mean?" He asked sweetly.

"I mean, why was Peter pretending to be a girl version of Snape?"

Remus snorted while Peter blushed.

"Where is James?" She asked suddenly.

"He should be here about now," Sirius said, "I told him you would meet him here."

"Why would you do that?" Lily asked uncertainly.

As if on cue, James came bounding towards them, a beaming smile on his face, "Hey Lils!"

"What's going on?" She asked, taking a step back.

"You said you wanted to meet me, right?" James asked, looking a little crestfallen, "You said so in that note!"

"I did not!" She said defiantly.

"NOW!" Sirius bellowed, and with that the three boys heaved the two bewildered captives into the small confines of the closet. "ACCIO WANDS!" Sirius cried, catching the wands that flew out of there pockets.

The camera floated in after James and Lily, and with that the door slammed.

Lily could hear them muttering locking spells, and she could feel her anger boiling. "LET ME OUT!" She shrieked.

James sniffed her hair, considering they were pressed up against each other. "You smell lovely."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" You cried, pointing a finger into his chest aggressively, resulting in him stumbling back and knocking over a bucket.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" James said.

It was rather dark, but there was still the dim light from the corridor drifting into the cracks in the door. Lily sucked in a deep breath, realizing she was pressed up against James, and it was impossible to move back from him. She could feel his chest press up against her cheek and she inhaled his scent. Shaking herself vigorously, she pushed him back, causing him to bang into the shelves behind him and send empty buckets crashing on top of his head.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He wailed, rubbing his head sorely, while elbowing Lily in the process.

"LET ME OUT!" She shrieked again, attempting to turn around and bang on the door, but knocking over a broom in the process.

"Lily, calm down," James said soothingly, "See the light in this whole mess."

"WHAT LIGHT IS THERE?" She shrieked, some what desperately.

James smirked, "You get to spend who knows how long in a broom closet with me."

Lily had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from vomiting.

* * *

A/N: Evil laugh Okay, well the sixth chapter will be the other half of the fifth tape. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was mostly about Harry and Remus bonding, and a beginning for the next chapter. Sorry if you found this one boring and meaningless, too. The next one will have more humor, so bear with me! I'll update in a few days, because I know where I'm going for chapter six! Please read and review!  



	6. Tape Five: The End

A/N: Alright, contrary to the title of this chapter, this is not the last chapter. There will be more. Last chapter was rather sad in the beginning, so this one is a lot lighter. I really hope you enjoy it. For some reason, this was hard to write. Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Come on, Lily!" James said, getting more thrilled by the second, "We could be snogging, right this second."

"I'll pass, thanks," Lily said, turning a delicate shade of green.

James shrugged, knowing full well in just a moments time, Lily would be snogging James as if he were a life line. To make the time pass, he began singing one of his favorite tunes.

"_Lily Evans, you cast your spell on me_…"

"What did you just say?" Lily asked, getting slightly claustrophobic from being in such close proximities to a Marauder. Not just any Marauder, no...James Potter.

Three of the Marauders had come up with a brilliant plan to get Lily and James together. Now, the two victims were stuffed in a broom closet with a camera.

"I can't breathe all that well," Lily muttered. "It's too dark. All I can see is the gleam from your glasses."

James moved his head from side to side, front and back, leaning in as close as he dared to Lily before rearing back.

"James you look like a bug," Lily said angrily. "You aren't scaring me, so stop trying."

There was silence for a while. Well, almost silence; James was still humming.

Suddenly Lily shrieked, and jumped in the air.

"WHAT IS IT?" James cried, "WHAT?"

"There's a big rat in here," Lily cried, her voice shaking, "Either that or a huge spider."

It was now James' turn to become a shade of green. "Are you serious?" He asked in a strangled whisper.

"Yes," Lily cried, frozen with fear, "It just brushed past my leg…"

James let out a piercing scream. He jumped in the air, banging his head on a shelf in the process. "HOLD ME LILY!" He commanded, attempting to leap into her arms.

"UGH POTTER!" Lily cried, "GETT OFF OF ME!"

But James continued screaming and attempting to scramble into her arms. He finally succeeded, but not before Lily crumpled to the ground from his weight.

"AHHH!" James screamed in an incredibly high pitched voice, "LIFT ME UP! GET ME OFF THE GROUND!"

Lily couldn't help but notice this was the second time in just a few weeks that James had straddled her. Last time was a lot more comfortable, for it was on the common room floor. Now, it was on the broom closet floor, and it was not nearly large enough to have Lily lie down, so her head was propped up on the wall, and her legs were on the shelves behind James.

"Get off of me…" Lily groaned, "I really can't breathe…"

James scrambled off of her middle, and tried to huddle in a corner. "Lily…I have to admit something to you. I'm…scared of rats."

"You don't say?" Lily muttered bitterly, clambering to her feet and rubbing her stomach sorely. "Oh my God, it just went past my leg…now it's heading for you."

"NO!" James wailed, trying to climb up on the shelves. "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Suddenly Lily burst out in laughter, her whole body shaking with giggles.

"What is it?" James asked in confusion, "Is it on your leg?"

For some reason, this only made Lily laugh harder. She bent down as much as she could in a small broom closet, and howled.

"You…actually…believed…me…" Lily roared, laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, understanding dawned on James' face, "You lied to me!"

She snorted loudly from laughing so hard. James blushed furiously, Lily could tell from the dim light from the hallway.

"I knew you were kidding. So I just decided to give you a little show," James said defiantly.

"You bloody liar!" Lily shrieked, finally regaining herself.

James let out a huffy breath, and silence resumed among them once more. Lily tried to back up against the wall as much as she could, but it proved useless. James' chest was still against her cheek.

"Lily," James said in a hushed whisper, "There's a dinosaur behind you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You are such an idiot, Potter."

James growled angrily and crossed his arms in front of his chest, elbowing Lily in the process. Why was she so mean to him? Maybe…maybe she was trying to play hard to get. Maybe, every time she called him an idiot, it really meant 'snog me senseless.'

James made up his mind; he closed his eyes and reached his hand foreword. He felt her hair, it felt so good against his fingers. He ran his hands through it seductively. After a while, he trailed his hand down from her hair across the sides of her body. Before he thought about it a second longer, he leaned foreword and captured his lips with hers. He kissed her roughly, continuously running his hands through her hair.

"James?" Lily asked suddenly, "Why are you kissing that mop?"

James pulled back as if he had been stung. "What?"

"That mop." Lily said, pointing to the dirty mop propped against the wall.

James began gagging and scratching as his tongue continuously, "That's why your hair felt strangely like dreadlocks…" He choked.

Lily bit her lip to muffle her laughter. Suddenly, her anger returned, "Why did you get your friends to lock us in here?"

"I had nothing to do with this," James said, still scratching as his tongue, "I swear."

Lily shook her head, "Yeah, right."

James shrugged, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you just kissed a mop."

"Touche."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching, they both looked at each other hopefully.

"IN HERE!"

"HELP!"

"Have you guys snogged yet?" Came the unmistakable voice of Sirius.

"We need to snog in order for you to let us out?" Lily asked, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit again.

"Pretty much," Peter chirped from the other side of the door.

"I swear, if you three don't let us out, it will be detention for a MONTH!" Lily shrieked.

There was no reply, but the sound of footsteps resumed before they began to fade away.

"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Lily screamed.

James laughed, "I suppose we have to snog now."

Lily's face tensed and she screwed up her face.

"Lily…" James said cautiously, "What's the matter? You look, well…constipated."

"I'm trying to do wandless magic." Lily said harshly.

"Wandless magic won't help us now, trust me. Moony and Sirius are amazing at locking charms."

"I'm not trying to unlock the doors." Lily said.

"Then what are you trying to do?" James asked curiously.

"Bewitch that mop to smack you over the head. Many, many times." Lily said in the same tone.

James flinched, "Come on, Lily, I'm not that bad of a kisser."

"I wouldn't snog you if it were a choice between you and this mop!" Lily shrieked, pushing him away from her.

He stumbled back into a shelf and slumped to the ground. "That hurt…" He moaned.

"Stand up," Lily said sharply, "Your feet are digging into my legs."

"No," James said, "My legs are tired, and I know yours are, too, so sit down."

Lily gave him a hard look, but sat down anyways. She let out a sigh of relief as her behind hit the floor, relieving her legs.

"This is so uncomfortable," She noted. Both her and James couldn't sit down and be comfortable, but it was obvious no one was going to stand up.

"You're elbow is getting dangerously low," James said fearfully.

Lily let out a snort of disgust as she attempted to make herself more comfortable.

"Here," James said, touching her elbow lightly and directing her closer to him. Lily didn't protest, for her she was getting rather sore. James twirled her around slightly to that her back was against the same wall James' was. He scooted over a little, and pulled her down onto him.

"James." Lily said, "I'm on your lap."

"So you are," James said, "But it's the only way we'll both be comfortable."

Lily tried to move to the side, but her head came in contact with a shelf. "Ow…"

"I told you," James snickered.

Lily gave him a dirty look, but stayed put. Finally, all the activities earlier that day began to catch up to her, and she let her eyes droop shut. James grinned as Lily leaned her head back against him, and he brought both of his hands around to place lightly on her middle. She smelt so nice, and he just stayed put for a while, sniffing her hair. Lily's breathing began to steady, and James arched his head foreword to see her eyes still shut.

He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her forehead. She stirred slightly and James froze, frightened as to what she would do next. When she continued sleeping, he settled his head back against the wall, and let his own eyes close.

"OH LA LA!" Sirius said happily, and James' eyes opened abruptly. "James, I specifically said snog, but lying on each other is fine, too…"

"Let us out now," James said, "We're okay, we're not fighting, so now you can open the door."

"I'll open the door only when I'm sure Lily is still asleep," Sirius said, his eyes appearing in one of the cracks.

"She is," James said, "Now open up."

There was a mumble of Remus, Sirius, and Peter's voices, speaking the unlocking spells, and Lily lifted her head up a little. James took in a sharp intake of breath and Lily slapped a hand over his mouth. She had been awake since Sirius had come. James tried to peel her hand off, but she raised her elbow threateningly, and James whimpered in defeat.

Finally, the handle of the door slowly began to turn. James could feel his blood turn cold. Lily's eyes had the unmistakable fire in him that plainly said she was furious, yet her face was mysteriously evil and sly.

James would have thought it sexy, had she not been about to kill his best friends.

The door swung open, and James took this opportunity to pluck Lily's hand off of his mouth and scream, "RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

Remus and Peter took off down the hall, sprinting as fast as their legs would carry them, but Sirius stayed still, as if frozen in fear.

"RUN!" James pleaded again, "SAVE YOURSELF, SIRIUS!"

Sirius shrieked and spun around, flying down the hall, but Lily was out of the door and chasing after him in a flash.

Sirius continued screaming as though he were being murdered. "HELP!" He shrieked, "SOMEBODY!"

The camera followed them, and Lily began gaining on him.

James chased after the pair, "LILY! DON'T DO IT!"

But Lily wasn't listening, for she was busy extending her arm towards a terrified Sirius.

"SIRIUS! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" James cried, "YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

And with that, Lily lunged foreword and tackled Sirius to the ground.

James' face appeared in front of the camera, "This is where it might get brutal," He said sadly, "So...that concludes the fifth episode of Pursuing Lily Evans."

Right before the camera shut off, Sirius shrieked once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus stood up to go turn off the screen, and when he turned around to face Harry, he saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Mr. Weasley standing behind them.

Harry turned to face them, and everybody braced themselves, prepared to comfort Harry once his tears began to fall.

What Harry did next, however, surprised everyone greatly. He burst out in laughter.

Not fake, forced laughter, but true and happy. Soon, once they felt it was safe, everyone joined in. Clinging to each other and giggling until there stomachs hurt.

Remus grinned, the Marauders were finally doing what they loved to do.

They were making people laugh.

* * *

A/N: -shrugs- Just random fluff, but I really hope you liked it, please review! 


	7. Tape Six

A/N: oh my loves, im so sorry it's taken me so long to update. tests, soccer, and more tests just kept taking up my time. I sincerely hope you like this chapter, it's not that humorous, but it's a nessecary step in Lily and James' relationship. Because, after all, James doesn't kiss mops for the rest of his life. ;D

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please continue, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry wiped his eyes with the corner of his sleeve and took a deep, steadying breath. It felt so good, so refreshing to just let go of everything and smile. He grinned even wider as he saw Ron and Hermione cling to each other. Everyone began quoting things from the tapes and soon Mr. Weasley wandered over to where Harry was seated on his box. 

"We were wondering where you'd run off to," Mr. Weasley said with a smile, "I hope you didn't mind that I watched part of that tape."

Harry shook his head, "Not at all."

"Harry, you are a brave soul, mate," Fred said with a grin.

"Why?" Harry inquired curiously, inwardly hoping they wouldn't bring up the topic of his parents death again. He didn't think he could stand it if everyone was here to see him break down.

"If I ever," George began, his expression turning to immediate disgust.

"And I mean ever," Fred added.

"Saw my parents straddle each other-"

"Or sleep on each other-"

"I think I'd vomit my entire insides out."

"Thanks, boys," Mr. Weasley said with a frown.

Fred and George shuddered, "No offense dad, but it's really weird to think of you and mum-"

"Okay! I think we're done here." Mr. Weasley interrupted, quickly striding away towards Ginny.

Fred and George looked at each other curiously, "What's up his knickers?"

"I was going to say kiss-"

Suddenly they both broke off and cringed. "Parents have dirty minds…"

"That's just _disgusting_."

Harry chuckled softly as the pair wondered away.

"Harry," Remus said quietly, clamping a hand onto his shoulder, "You okay?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, thanks."

Remus shook his head, "So it wasn't awkward for you at all to see your parents straddling each other?"

Harry laughed, "Well, it's the only way I'm going to see them, so whatever these tapes may hold I'm prepared."

Remus bit the inside of his cheek, "Listen Harry, I'm not sure how much these tapes reveal, and I don't want you to see something you aren't supposed to. If James ever knew you saw something like that…"

"Remus," Harry interrupted, "How far do you think these tapes go?"

Remus shrugged, "Not past snogging, I'm sure. Nevertheless, I still think snogging would be too awkward. These are your parents, and they loved you. I'm just not sure they'd love to have you see something like that. Nor would they like to have all these people watching."

"Be honest, Remus, do you think my parents would be upset for all of us watching these?"

Remus shook his head, "If they were upset about anything, I'm sure it'd be about the fact that you are watching these tapes and they're only causing you despair."

"That's not true!" Harry interrupted, "I think they are amusing, just like you do."

"Sometimes amusing can be worse." Remus said softly.

Harry continued to look defiant, but inside he knew Remus was right. It was hard, all of it. But he knew this was what he wanted to do. He had never been more certain about something in his life. He only wished that after he was finished watching these he could turn right around and hug his parents. He knew that would never happen, however, so watching them on a screen seemed like the closest he could ever get to them.

"Don't contradict me on this one Remus," Harry said firmly, "But…I'm embarrassed. Not about the tapes, but about how I break down from them."

Remus opened his mouth but Harry waved his hand impatiently.

"I can't change how you feel, Harry." Remus said, "But if anyone else here was in your place, they wouldn't be holding it together nearly as well as you."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, but hopefully no one else will be in my place."

Remus nodded as he checked his watch, "It's getting late, we'd better continue watching these."

After agreeing, Harry walked over to the pictures and pulled out his wand. A small hand grabbed his arm gently. "I've never really gotten to talk to you since school got out," Ginny said softly.

Harry looked away, "I've been busy."

"I've been with you, Harry. The busiest you've ever been is locking yourself in a room with my brother and Hermione."

"That's busy." Harry said.

"Maybe," Ginny admitted, "But I know what's going on. I can help you."

Harry shook his head, "Don't do this to me, not now."

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, "Why won't you talk to me, or even…even look at me?"

Harry hesitated, "Let's watch another one."

"Harry…"

"Ginny," Harry said, somewhat sharply, "You aren't going to be able to help me when I chase after Voldemort, so please…just stop."

"If I can't help you chase after him, then for now…" She took a deep breath, "At least let me help you through these tapes.

Harry said nothing as he enlarged the sixth tape. After plastering it to the wall, he spun around to face the red head before him. "I'd like that." He said quietly.

She grinned and took his hand, "Well, come on then. I'm looking foreword to seeing how bad your mum beat up Sirius…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the sixth tape of-"

"Why do you always get to do the introduction?"

"Because I'm the best at it."

"We don't know that, you're the only one that's ever gotten to do it."

"Yeah, well…"

"Sirius," Remus interrupted, "Just let Peter do the introduction."

Sirius glared at Remus, but allowed Peter to shove him out of the way.

"Hi," Peter said quietly, "Here's tape number six."

"What did I tell you?" Sirius shrieked, poking his head in front of the camera, "He's horrible!"

"You are," James admitted to Peter.

Peter pouted and slumped down on his bed with his arms across his chest.

"Here is tape six of Pursuing Lily Evans!" Sirius said proudly. "It's at the end of our sixth year, and James still has had no luck with the desired lady."

"Hey!" James said defiantly, "She laid down on top of me."

"That's only because she was stuck in small confines with you. Trust me. It was not voluntary." Remus pointed out.

"Please," Sirius begged, "Don't bring up that…"

James, Remus, and Peter burst out into hysterical laughter. "She attacked you…"

Sirius flinched and turned back to look at the camera, "I could have won. I'm just not supposed to hit a girl."

"Yeah right Sirius!" James laughed, "She had you pinned down. You couldn't even hit her if you tried."

Sirius glared at his three cackling roommates, "Anyways, we have nothing on the agenda today. So I say we leave the dorm."

The boys nodded and threw the invisibility cloak over the camera. They swung open the door and descended the stairs. It was Saturday afternoon, and a few people were lounging about in the common room, but others were outside, considering it was getting a lot warmer.

"Let's go outside," James suggested, and the others nodded.

They headed out of the common room and passed empty classrooms and not-so-empty broom closets. Finally, they emerged out into the warm air.

"Hey Prongs, look who's by the lake." Sirius said cheekily.

James flicked a stubborn strand of hair out of his eyes and searched around the outside of the lake. He spotted a patch of fiery red hair a mist all the other colors. His brow furrowed as he saw her stand up abruptly and march over to a small group.

Curiosity getting the better of him, James stood up and broke out into a light run, the camera following him. Once the camera was close enough, you could begin to hear what was going on. James didn't seem to be paying attention, he was too busy looking at what was going on before him.

Lily was still marching over to three boys wrestling on the ground. Two were obviously ganging up on one. The two were Slytherin fourth years, the other was a Gryffindor third year. James' eyes widened with fury, this wasn't fair.

Lily quickened her pace as she saw one of the large Slytherins throw a punch into the Gryffindor's jaw line. She was almost there to demand what was going on, but someone brushed past her.

She stopped in surprise to see James storming over there in anger. Finally, she seemed to recollect herself. She was not going to let James beat up the Slytherins; that was just sinking down to their level.

She finally reached them, but James was already there. He marched right up to them, and one of the Slytherins, the one with sandy hair and a large jaw line, saw him. His small eyes widened before he clambered to his feet and scurried away.

When the other one saw James, it was too late. Lily froze in her tracks just feet away as she saw the Slytherin try to scramble away.

James grabbed him and shoved him to the ground, his eyes blazing. The Slytherin's eyes grew round as his body landed with a thump on the ground, his blonde hair plastered to his face.

James leaned over him and grabbed his shirt viciously, pulling the shaking blonde closer to him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" James growled.

The Slytherin shook his head, "He's a Gryffindor." He said in the strongest voice he could muster.

James tightened his hold on his shirt as his nostrils flared slightly, "If you ever touch him again I will beat the _shit _out of you. Do you hear me?"

The Slytherin pursed his lips and attempted to wrench himself out of James grip, but James just yanked him closer, "Do you hear me?" James asked again, his voice dangerously calm.

The Slytherin finally allowed himself to nod slightly. James used his tight hold on his shirt to shove him to the ground angrily.

James strode away, his hair flowing behind him slightly in the warm wind. His eyes were cold with fury, and his face was a deep pink.

"Go away," James said to the camera.

The camera stopped following James and spun around once more to Lily and the Gryffindor. The Slytherin had sprinted away with as much dignity as he had left.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked gently, extending her hand to the Gryffindor.

The small boy nodded and took Lily's hand. Once he was on his feet, he wiped his bloody mouth with the backside of his hand.

"Why were you muggle fighting?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know why we were fighting in the first place."

Lily nodded, "Go see Madam Pomfry," She said suddenly, watching as the boy clutched his ribs. He nodded and limped away.

Lily swung her head around and watched as James' angry figure slowly faded away. She could feel herself grow a soft shade of pink. James didn't beat anyone up, he gave a warning. Granted, he could have done it in a better way, but to be honest, she was completely surprised. This wasn't like James to break up a fight, he usually started them. She could feel herself grow even more red as she remembered how red_ his_ face was. His eyes seemed like they were on fire and his figure was so tall and proud.

"I know." Said an understanding voice from beside her.

Lily rolled her eyes as she looked up to see Sirius standing next to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Know what?" Lily inquired.

"You're strangely turned on." Sirius said simply.

Lily choked on her spit.

"W-what?" She gagged.

"Don't deny it, Lils," Sirius said, "You found James irresistible when he was angry."

Lily shook her head vigorously, "He threw a kid to the ground. He could've handled it better."

Sirius shrugged, "I saw you watching him. You liked that he broke up the fight."

Lily nodded reluctantly, "That was unexpected. I've never seen Slytherins run away like that before."

Sirius shrugged again, "James is actually really frightening when he's scary. Kind of like you."

Lily laughed, "Why did he break up the fight? Did he know that boy?"

"Nope," Sirius sighed, yanking a hand out of his pocket to run it through his dark hair, "I think James is starting to feel sympathy towards people."

Lily's eyes widened, "Not towards Snape."

His eyes darkened, "That's a lot to ask of him, though. He's doing the best he can, Snape is a lot more difficult than Slytherins he doesn't know."

Lily rolled his eyes, "That is so typical of him."

"But breaking up the fight wasn't," Sirius argued, "Maybe you don't know James as well as you thought you did."

Lily looked away when she felt herself blush.

"Ah," Sirius said suddenly, nodding towards Lily, "You want to see him angry again. You like him _feisty_."

Lily cringed, "Don't say feisty like that Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I knew it, though. You were blushing the whole time he was teaching that boy a lesson."

"I didn't like it." Lily said defiantly.

"If you didn't like it you would have put a stop to it," Sirius contradicted.

Lily sighed, "I guess I kind of liked the fact that he stood up for someone he didn't even know. It shows maturity."

Sirius nodded, "He has it. Somewhere very deep inside him kept in a tiny box, he has maturity."

Lily laughed, "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I talking to you like you're my conscience?"

"Ah," Sirius grinned, "That is because I am your conscience."

Lily snorted, "If you were my conscience, I think I'd go crazy."

"It's too late for that my dear."

Lily's mouth dropped open as she playfully slapped Sirius in the arm.

"Anyways," Sirius laughed, "I better go see James to make sure he didn't kill a passing Slytherin."

Lily nodded, "Bye, Sirius."

Sirius waved goodbye as he walked away. He wondered throughout the grounds until he found James leaning against a tree, staring out across the lake.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius laughed, plopping down next to him.

James rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I get your humor, Sirius. Someone who didn't might question-"

"Why did you break up that fight?"

James shrugged, "Two against one isn't fair."

"We go against Snape four on one." Sirius pointed out.

James said nothing but crossed his ankles in front of him.

"You know," Sirius said suddenly, "I think Lily found you gorgeous when you were angry."

James swung his head around so fastSirius wondered faintly whether he tore any muscles in his neck. "Did she say something?"

"She didn't deny it."

James grinned broadly, "I knew she liked me."

"She denied _that_," Sirius said sadly, "She thinks you may have maturity deep inside you, but sometimes I think she wonders if it truly exists."

James suddenly looked in a state of complete concentration.

"Uh oh," Sirius smiled, "I know that face. Are you planning a prank?"

James shook his head slowly, "Not this time, Sirius."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

A/N: I know it wasn't very humorous, but it was nessecary for the chapters to come to show that James is more than meets Lily's eye. the chapters to come will be way more amusing. please read and review! 

Ohh, and did you hear they cast alot of charactors for HP5?


	8. Tape Seven

**A/N**: Hey everyone! So so so sorry about the long wait. So much has been going on, but i dont have any excuses, just an apology. I'll update sooner next time, and i sincerely hope you like this chapter.

REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER SEVEN! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE ALL AMAZINGG. PLEASE KEEP IT UP.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry pulled his wand out of the inside of his robes and advanced towards the screen. After stopping it, he swung around to face the many people seated on boxes. He grinned, so many people were here for him. Not just to watch the tapes, though he was sure that was part of it, but to help him through it all, too.

"Is that what happens then?" Hermione asked Remus eagerly, "James stood up for a boy and then Lily liked him?"

"Oh no, no," Remus laughed, "Lily was just beginning to see something more in him, but trust me, she is far from liking him."

"Is the next tape seventh year?" Ron asked, stretching his legs in front of him.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, before he began blushing, "Er-no, it's still sixth year, but um…I'm not so sure Sirius or James would be okay with everyone watching this."

"Should we leave?" Mr. Weasley asked, already getting to his feet.

"No," Remus sighed, "It's nothing too bad, just completely and utterly humiliating, if I remember correctly."

"Why?" Ginny asked, "What happens?"

Remus shook his head slowly, "It's been such a long time, I only have small memories of it. All I remember is that tape seven was…amusing, to say the least."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" George asked excitedly, "Let's play the next one!"

Mr. Weasley checked his watch, "We have a while before it's time for bed, so if it's okay with Harry, we can watch another one."

Harry had already enlarged the picture however, and after pasting it to the wall, began to mumble the incantation. He strode backwards to his seat and sat down. As the picture began to stir to life, Ginny grabbed his hand. Harry grinned inwardly, and laced his fingers through hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is tape seven!" Sirius sang, "We are at our end of sixth year, and James has still had no luck with Lily. In fact, I doubt he ever will, but it makes for interesting tapes, huh?"

"Stuff it," James growled, slipping on his shoes.

"Well, it's Saturday, and we have nothing planned so we're going to head downstairs," Peter said as he shrugged on a sweater.

Sirius snorted, and shoved his fist in his mouth, obviously trying to muffle his laughter.

"What?" Peter asked sadly, "What are you laughing at?"

Sirius creased at the middle and caved over, howling with laughter, "What…the hell is that?" He asked Peter between chuckles.

Peter smoothed down his dark purple sweater and flushed, "A sweater." He said hurtfully.

Sirius attempted to regain himself, "I see that, but why are you wearing it? Out of own free will?"

Peter pursed his lips angrily, "Stop making fun of it, you're just jealous."

"Yeah, that's it Peter, I'm jealous of a purple sweater with orange trim that my grandmother bought me." Sirius said sarcastically.

"I bought this in Hogesmeade last weekend!" Peter corrected.

Sirius just shook his head, "That sweater is almost as bad as James' long underwear."

"HEY!" James cried, "Lots of people have long underwear!"

"Yes, but are they leopard print?" Sirius asked with a shudder.

James blushed as Peter had earlier, "Maybe," He mumbled quietly.

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay, now that that's settled, let's get downstairs."

The four Mauraders trudged downstairs, some of their egos more damaged than others.

"There's lover girl," Sirius said gleefully, nodding towards Lily.

"I'm not going to ask her out," James said defiantly, "Do you remember that one day, a few weeks ago, when you and I were outside after I broke up that fight?"

Sirius nodded, wondering where this was headed.

"Well," James said, "You asked if I was talking about a prank, and I wasn't, I was thinking that I wasn't going to ask Lily out any more."

"So then you're giving up?" Peter frowned.

"No." James said, raising his nose higher into the hair, "I'm going to wait until she finally realizes her true love for me. Then _she_ will be the one asking _me_ out."

"You're mental." Remus said with a laugh, "You're completely mental."

"You know…" Sirius said, suddenly looking as if he were in a state of complete concentration, "There is one way you could actually find out if she likes you…"

"Dress like woman?" Peter suggested.

"Okay," Sirius said, "Two ways. Let's try the first."

"Wait!" James cried, "What is the first?"

"Asking her of course." Sirius said nonchalantly, "HEY LILY!"

"Yeah?" Lily asked from beside the fire. Her friendship with Sirius had progressed over the past few weeks.

"Do you like James?"

"No." Lily said, and with that she returned to whispering with her friends.

"Well," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess we'll have to resort to our next plan. Plan number two."

His three friend's faces turned to sheer terror as the camera went black.

Moments later, it was back on, but it was different scenery. Once more it was in the boys common room, but this time only Peter and Remus were in view.

"It's been about two hours." Peter said.

"We've devised a plan." Remus continued, "To see whether Lily likes James. Wait, I take that back. We know Lily doesn't like James, but James still thinks other wise. This is the only way we can get him to shut up."

"But," Peter said, "If Lily doesn't like him, James and Sirius, who will be there to hear all this; will try to explain to them how amazing James is to try to change her mind."

"James and Sirius have volunteered to dress like woman." Remus blurted, and with that his lip began to quiver, as if trying desperately to muffle his laughter.

"Well," Peter said, "They didn't really volunteer, but since Sirius was the one putting this plan into action, we forced him too. Also, it's because of James that we are even making these tapes, so we forced him, also."

"I'm not going!" James shrieked, and with that the camera whipped around, showing where his voice was coming from. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"James!" Remus said sternly, "Do you want to go out with Lily or not?"

There was a faint whimpering, and it was then that you could finally realize he was inside the bathroom.

"Come out!" Remus said, "NOW."

"Make Sirius first!" James cried.

Remus gagged, "Sirius is in the bathroom with you?"

"I was changing under the invisibility cloak, thank you!" Sirius yelled, also from inside the bathroom.

"So?" Peter asked, "You could still see James even if he couldn't see you."

There was a shriek of disgust, and the door flung open, Sirius spilling out onto the floor. The door slammed once more, James still inside the bathroom.

Sirius stood up, brushing off his arms. He was clad in a plaid skirt that went to the knees, and a pink sweater that looked too tight for comfort.

Remus burst out laughing, stamping his feet on the floor.

"The skirt is from Peter!" Sirius cried, pointing towards his friend.

"That is not a skirt!" Peter shrieked, "It's a kilt."

"Skirt." Sirius murmured.

"Whose sweater is that?" Remus asked shakily, having recovered slightly from his laughing spasm.

"Susan's." Sirius said cockily, "I just asked her if I could borrow it and she said yes."

"That's awkward." Remus noted. "Plus how does plaid and pink go together?"

"It does." Sirius said confidently, "Plus, this was the girlish clothing I could come up with. I couldn't just randomly pull out sexy girl clothes. This was the best I could do."

"Well, then what is James wearing?" Peter asked in confusion.

Sirius winced, "Um…it's not too pretty."

"Yes, but could it be worse than a kilt and skin tight sweater?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded and gulped.

"JAMES COME OUT!" Remus shrieked, "YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!"

Finally, the handle of the door slowly turned, little by little. The door was pushed open slightly, and soon James' toe appeared. After several moments, his whole foot was in view.

"Prongs." Remus sighed, "You are a sad little boy."

It took a long time, but soon James was in full view of his three friends. He had his head down, and his untidy hair covered his face, but not enough to hide the pink glow of embarrassment.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter fell to the ground in hysterics.

James Potter, ladies man and trouble maker extraordinaire, was standing there in his long underwear.

His _leopard print_ long underwear.

"Stop laughing!" James cried, "You were the three who told me to wear it!"

"And you have to," Remus laughed, "It's the only girlish clothing you possess."

James looked down at himself. His outfit was a little too small, and it was too short in his arms and legs.

"I'm not going to wear this." James said firmly.

"You have to," Sirius said, "We're doing this for you, remember?"

"No," James said, "You can see the outline of my…er…"

"Male reproductive system," Peter said with a shudder.

"Not to worry," Remus said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned to look at Peter, "I need your sweater, Wormtail."

Peter shook his head, "This isn't girly enough," He said defiantly.

"It's the best we've got," Sirius said.

After a moments hesitation, Peter shrugged off his purple and orange sweater and handed it to Remus.

Remus strode over to James and handed it to him, "Tie this around your waist." He demanded.

"No." James said in disgust. "I won't…"

"Well you're going to have to. Now come on, it's getting dark; we've got to get a move on."

James cringed, but took the sweater and tied it around his waist.

"Good," Remus said, rubbing his hands together and pulling out his wand. "Now both of you; come here."

Sirius walked over slowly, and Remus aimed his wand at his head and muttered something softly.

Soon, Sirius' hair came down to his shoulder in soft ringlets. Peter clapped enthusiastically as Remus did the same to James, only James hair was straight, and it went a little past his shoulders.

"Bravo, Moony, bravo." Sirius said happily as he examined himself in the mirror. "Now, for the make-up."

"The make-what?" James shrieked. "No, no, no. Nobody said anything about THAT!"

"Well girls wear it," Sirius said, pulling out a small bag filled with beauty supplies. "I borrowed these from Susan."

"Okay," Peter said, "Put it on."

"I'm going, I'm going," Sirius said, pulling out the first thing he saw. "This is blush I think." He determined after a while.

"No." Remus said, "I think its eye shadow."

Sirius shrugged and pulled out a brush, "I say blush."

He spread it across his face, a very bright pink color.

"Isn't blush only supposed to go across your cheeks?" Remus asked. "I think you should stop putting it on your forehead and nose.

Sirius pulled out the next item, "Lipstick." He determined, and with that he spread the color across his lips.

"That's mascara, you idiot!" Remus shrieked as black appeared across his friend's lips.

"Whatever," Sirius said, "I think this color makes me look mysterious."

Remus smacked a hand to his forehead as Sirius pulled out an eyeliner. He put it on his lower eyelid.

"Sirius," Remus said, "I don't think it's supposed to go that low."

"No way am I putting it high up!" Sirius cried, "It would hurt."

So, Sirius black spread about half an inch of thick black eyeliner on his lower under eye.

"Okay, James," Sirius said, "Your turn."

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, both boys had finally finished putting on their make-up.

Sirius was bright pink, had black lips, and it looked like he had bruises under both of his eyes.

James was a deep brown color with red lips, black lines under his eyes, and he had attempted to put on mascara, resulting in him getting it on his eyebrows.

"Alright," Sirius said, pulling out a box of tissues, "Now we have to create nu-nu's."

"Nu-nu's?" James questioned.

"Yes," Sirius said, pulling out wads of tissues at a time. He rolled a bunch into a ball and stuffed them into his sweater.

"Who calls them nu-nu's?" James wondered aloud, before realization dawned on him, "WE HAVE TO MAKE WHAT?"

"Come on," Sirius said, handing the box over to James, "Make them."

James looked as if he wanted to vomit, but instead grudgingly made himself "nu'nu's."

"Why are yours so big?" Peter asked, poking one of Sirius'.

"Because I'm developed," Sirius said, swatting Peter's hand away. "Come on, James, let's go."

And with that, the two Marauders descended the stairs, leaving behind all their manliness.

A lot of laughs greeted their entrance, but luckily the girls who were chatting by the fire didn't see them enter from the boy's dorms.

They quickly made their way over to where Lily was sitting.

"Hi," Sirius said in a very squeaky voice.

Lily turned to look at them and let out a squeak of fright.

"Oh…um…hi." She stuttered, staring at the two in pure horror. "What are your names?"

"Bralinka." Sirius said after a while.

James looked at his friend incredulously, "And I'm Lalinka. We're sisters."

"Hi," Lily said, "I'm Lily." After she had introduced all her friends sitting around her she continued, "Are you new?"

James and Sirius nodded.

"So," Sirius said, flopping down on the ground, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"What?" Lily asked, obviously confused.

"You know…" James said in a high voice, "Let's do girly things…let's give manicures!"

"We don't know you." One of Lily's friends said.

"That's why we should play truth or dare, to get to know each other." Sirius squeaked. "So I'll go first. Lily who do you like?"

"Um…" Lily said, looking at the pair in disbelief, "I really don't know you…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Sirius barked, and Lily jumped.

"Well," Lily said, clutching her heart, "I don't really like anyone…"

"Okay," Sirius said, "I'll go again. Lily, who do you think is hot?"

"That's not how you play the game…" Lily began, "Now I'm supposed to ask someone a question…"

"JUST ANSWER IT!" Sirius shrieked, slamming his hand on the table.

Lily mouth fell open as she exchanged glances with her friends.

Just five minutes ago she was talking about her potions essay by the fire, and now she was being interrogated by two psycho girls.

"I don't know who I think is hot…" Lily began.

"Fine," Sirius said, beginning to get impatient, "Do you think James' Potter is hot?"

"Well…I….WHAT?" She cried.

"A little obvious?" James hissed to Sirius quietly.

They both began to sweat as the five girls' eyes drilled into them accusingly.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked, her voice itching with anger.

"Well…" Sirius said, trying to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He leaned on his side and propped his chin up with his hand. "I just think he's totally dreamy…"

"Nu-nu." James mumbled through gritted teeth.

Sirius stared at him questioningly.

"Nu-nu." James said again, staring at Sirius' lopsided chest.

Sirius looked down and saw that one of his tissue wads was sliding down his stomach. He adjusted himself and laughed nervously, "Oh man…" He said, fanning himself, "I just can't control them!"

The five girls looked disgusted, and James slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Who did you say you were?" Lily asked curiously.

"Um…" James said frantically, "Lalinka?"

"And I'm Sublinka." Sirius said.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were Bralinka."

"I said that." Sirius said quickly. "Anyways. Back to the game. Do you like James Potter?"

Lily shook her head incredulously. "SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER! YOU IMMATURE PRATS!"

"Uh…where are they?" James asked, pretending to look around the room.

"YOU…YOU…" Lily sputtered, glaring at them both. Without thinking about it a second longer, she jumped up and tackled Sirius.

"NO!" Sirius cried, "DOWN BESSY. DOWN!"

But Lily was angry. James knew this. Sirius knew this. And Remus and Peter, who were cowering by the stairs, knew this.

"Calm down, Lily!" James cried, attempting to peel her off his friend.

Lily averted her attention to James and jumped on him instead.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED JERK!" She screamed.

"Lily!" James yelled, grabbing her wrists, "My intentions were anything but perverted. I just wanted to see what you thought of me…"

"Well!" Lily screamed, scrambling to her feet, "I think you are an immature, bullying toerag…"

"I'm the bully?" James scoffed, "Pardon me, Miss Evans, but you were the one who just tackled _me_."

Lily threw her hands up in disbelief, "I can't believe you dressed up like a girl! AND YOU SPYED ON ME!" With that she took off for the girl's dorms. Her red hair flowing behind her.

"Did not!" James said, following her. "I did dress like a girl, but I did NOT spy on you. I just wanted to talk to you as someone else. Someone you _didn't_ hate."

Lily face softened slightly just as she reached the top of the stairs. "Well…er…" She mumbled, "Dressing like a girl wasn't the right way to do it."

"I know that now." James said, "And I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

Lily opened her door, but turned around to face him at the bottom of the stairs. "Why did you want to talk to me so much?"

"Because I like you, Lily." James admitted, "Why can't you see that?"

"James…" Lily said uncertainly, "You need to stop this."

"Stop what?" James asked, running a hand through his hair. "I like you. I wish I could change my feelings but I can't."

Suddenly, Lily burst out laughing, catching the whole common room by surprise.

"You're dressed like a girl…confessing how much you like me…" Lily laughed.

James grinned, "So…do you forgive me?"

Lily stopped laughing immediately. "No." She said, stepping into her room.

James' face drooped as he ran his hand through his hair again.

Lily began to shut her door, but before it was entirely closed, she popped her head out, "Just so you know…" She said, "I think you're _slightly_ more attractive as a boy."

And with that she slammed her door, leaving behind a very confused, but exuberant James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N**: I know, complete and utter randomness, but i hope you thought it was funny. I'll try to update a lot sooner than this one, sorry again about the wait. The next tape will be seventh year. Alrighty, i really hoped you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review! 


	9. Tape Eight

A/N: Oh boy, another long wait. Sorry about that, but just know that I'll never forget about this story. This chapter takes place in seventh year, and Lily and James are already friends, so sorry if you're confused. I'm already working on the next chapter, it should be up soon.

REVIEWERS. You are the best, you have no idea how big I smile when I recieve them. Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus stood up and turned off the screen, shaking his head so his hair fell about his face, hiding his embarrassment. No one spoke; the only sound echoing throughout the dusty attic was Harry scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor.

"Harry, mate." Fred said quietly, "I really, _really_ mean it when I say you are the bravest person alive."

"Yeah." George added, "You just saw your dad in long underwear."

"_Leopard print_ long underwear." Fred corrected, shuddering slightly.

"At least it wasn't _our _dad wearing them." George said lightly. At this, Mr. Weasley pursed his lips.

"What's the big fuss?" Ginny asked; pulling her hand away from Harry's to stand up, "It's not like he looked bad in them!"

There was a gasp throughout the attic, and Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh for heaven's _sakes_…I didn't mean it like that…"

"You think Harry's dad looked attractive!" George cried, his eyes widening.

"No…" Ginny said quickly, "Well, I mean…he isn't bad looking."

"You dirty little girl!" Fred cried, "He's old!"

"Well he wasn't in these videos!" She cried, blushing a deep shade of crimson and placing her hands on her hips.

"That's mildly disturbing," George said, "You're supposed to find Harry attractive…not his dad."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I thought James was attractive _because_ he looked like Harry!" Ginny shrieked, and the moment the words crossed her lips, she looked as if she had never regretted anything more in her entire life.

She was breathing heavily, avoiding Harry's eye contact. Not like he was trying to meet her eye, for suddenly, he had become incredibly interesting in a small insect on the floor.

The awkwardness seemed to last forever, nobody knew what to say. Ginny hadn't said anything wrong, but she knew she shouldn't have said it just then. They were saved from saying anything, for just then a cup of tea emerged through the ceiling, followed by Tonks. Her now short blonde hair fell about her face as she picked up the cup of tea.

"Goodness!" She cried as she looked up, "There you all are!" She had on a dirty pair of old jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, "Molly and I have been working our rears off down there, and here you all are…lounging about on a pile of boxes…" She paused, "What _are_ you all doing up here?"

"Long story," Mr. Weasley said, "We'll tell you later."

Tonks nodded, "Anyways, Molly sent me to find you," At this she pointed to the twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "It's time for bed."

"She can't tell us what to do," Fred said, puffing out his chest.

"Well I believe she just did," Tonks smiled, "Now, off you go!"

A few hours later, Ron was loudly snoring in the bed next to him. Harry sighed and rolled over. His mind was swirling. He had just seen so much of his parents, and it was taunting him. He rolled over again causing the bed to creak loudly. Ron wrinkled his nose and rolled over on his back.

And Ginny. Harry didn't even know what had just happened. He knew she said he was handsome like his father…but it seemed like some sort of hint. Like she was tired of hiding her feelings and she wanted a relationship again. Harry shook his head, reminding himself that that was an arrogant thought, thinking that all Ginny was thinking about was being with him.

Yet, even as he thought about her tiny fingers laced through his, he could feel his heart thump against his rib cage and his head swirl. He wanted nothing better than to sink further into his pillow and drift off to sleep, to forget everything…everything about his parents, Ginny, the Marauders…

Ron sat up, mumbled something about dancing teacups, and collapsed against his bed once more.

Harry groaned as he felt his scar beginning to prickle. This house was suffocating, yet he knew he couldn't leave. He rolled onto his side and attempted to busy himself with a photograph on the wall.

When his scar moved from prickling to burning, he sat up and grabbed his glasses. Placing them on his face, he leapt lightly off his bed and headed for the door, wads of dust emerging in the air with his every step.

He felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Once he got to his destination, he allowed his eyes to wander, it was too dark, he could only see the outlines of some chairs and a table.

"UGH!" Harry cried, stumbling backwards in fright and landing with a thud on the floor. He had just seen the outline of something that was neither chair nor table.

"Harry?" Came a soft voice, "_Lumos_."

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing over him, her eyebrows stitched with concern. She held out her hand and Harry took it. Once he was to his feet, he began dusting off his maroon and gold striped pajamas.

"Er…thanks." He murmured.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said softly. "I just couldn't sleep. I-I'll go…"

"No." Harry said quietly, "Don't leave."

Ginny turned around, her white nightgown flowing with her every movement.

"I…I could use the company," Harry said, gesturing to the chair, which, with the wands light he could fully see. "Please sit."

Ginny smiled slightly as she set her wand in the middle of the table, illuminating the room faintly. They both sat down and looked at each other across the table.

"So…" Ginny began, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

They sat in silence for a while, Ginny softly whistling and Harry drumming his fingers on the table.

"How'd you like that last tape?" She asked.

Harry laughed, "It was by far the most…amusing one yet."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah…" Her eyes suddenly widened, "Why don't we go watch another? I mean…everyone's asleep, and we can't…so why don't we?"

Harry grinned, that was exactly what he wanted to do. "Okay," He said, let's go.

They tiptoed back up the stairs, and helped each other up the latter and into the attic.

Ginny rubbed her arms together, "It's freezing up here."

Harry nodded and watched as Ginny enlarged the eighth tape and plastered it to the wall.

Instead of sitting on a box, Harry leaned up against it, Ginny doing the same. He saw her shiver again, and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Ginny grinned into his chest as the tape began to come alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright boys," James said in the deepest voice he could muster, "Tonight's the night." He licked his hand and slicked back his hair, doing absolutely nothing.

"The night for what?" Peter asked curiously.

The four boys were lounging about in their dorm, relaxing. James however, had been standing in front of the mirror for the past forty five minutes.

"I'm going to ask Lily out again." James said in his fake deep voice.

"No you are not!" Remus cried, "You two just started to become friends, don't ruin it!"

It was a few months into seventh year, and James had earned the badge of Head Boy. Lily had tried to run away from James when she found out he was the Head Boy to her Head Girl that day on the train, but instead had run into the compartment door.

Slowly but surely, James had gained Lily's trust and respect. He hadn't asked her out once this year, and when he hexed people, he made sure she wasn't in sight.

Well, at least he was a _little _more mature.

They had been spending a lot of time together, and their friendship had progressed, so much in fact, that James had decided it was time to finally ask her out again.

"What?" James growled, still speaking in his lowest voice, "You don't think I can do it?"

"Why are you talking like an angry bear?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I'm trying to be charming!" James cried, returning to his normal voice and squeaking on the word 'charming.'

"You could use a little work." Remus muttered.

James glared at the three boys, "You don't believe in me!" He yelled, "We're friends now…she's got to say yes!"

"James." Sirius said, "You aren't charming enough to ask her out just yet."

"Well." James huffed, "I'm doing this with or without your help. So I guess it's without."

"Wait!" Sirius said as James spun on his heel, "I have something that could help you…win her heart."

"Sorry Sirius, no more leopard print long underwear for me." James said arrogantly, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss the idea.

Remus snorted, "Because_ that's_ really charming." He said sarcastically.

"No…" Sirius said, and with that he stood up and crossed the cluttered room to his trunk. He flung it open and rummaged through it, before pulling out a square, brown box. "But this is!"

James furrowed his brow and stepped closer. Sirius opened the box carefully, and pulled out the two items.

Remus burst into a fit of hysterics…because those were the furthest things from manly.

James' eyes widened…for he had had far too much experience cross-dressing.

Sirius Black was holding out a pair of glass slippers.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Padfoot?" James cried, "I'm sorry, but I don't think those will attract the ladies."

"How wrong you are." Sirius said defiantly, "Now. If you want me to help you, you'd better listen."

James closed his mouth as Peter sat up and Remus buried his face in his pillow to muffle his laughter.

"Now." Sirius said, "There is a charming spell on these slippers, it's very powerful, but will wear out within an hour."

"What kind of a spell?" James asked quietly.

"It'll make you say the sweetest, most charming things that would never come out of a mouth like yours." Sirius said as James gave him a dirty look.

"Where did you get those?" James asked, and even Remus looked alert, as if suddenly interested.

"Too many questions," Sirius said mysteriously, "These weren't exactly cheap, but I had thought I would need them…turns out I'm already charming enough…"

"You'd let me wear them?" James asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "Go on, put them on, and as soon as you do you must go looking for Lily, for the spell will, like I said, wear out within an hour."

James looked hesitant, but a few moments later, slipped on the glass slippers that immediately molded to his feet.

"You won't be able to get them off until your hour is up," Sirius said. "Go get her tiger, and don't fail us! Go get the lady of your dreams!"

"Not yet!" Remus cried, "James…you can see the slippers and I think she'll start to wonder…" At this he cast a spell on James' jeans to make them longer. His jeans fell to the floor and successfully covered the slippers.

"GO!" Sirius cried, "You've already wasted two minutes!"

James nodded and took off, wondering why he didn't wait until tonight to put the slippers on. What if he couldn't find Lily? What if he found her when he only had five minutes left? What if the glass slipper was really just a glass slipper and Sirius thought it was funny to see his best mate dressing like a girl…once again?

James couldn't think about that any longer however, for at that moment he slipped on the last step and crumpled to the floor. He stood up shakily, it was awfully hard to walk in heels.

As quickly as he could, he made his way out the portrait hole, tripping and stumbling into walls and people.

About fifteen minutes later, and still no sign of Lily, he bumped into Snape.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Snape sneered.

"Why don't you hot buns?" James said, and gasped. The slippers were attempting to charm _Severus_.

"Did you just call me hot buns?" He hissed, looking highly disgusted. Snape shook his head and watched as James scurried away, his hand covering his mouth.

He continued searching for Lily, knowing that his time was running out. It had already been thirty minutes and James had still not spoken since the incident with Snape.

"Lily!" He gasped ten minutes later, having spotted her with two other friends by the potions room. "Can I talk to you for a moment baby?"

Lily's eyes widened and her friends giggled at what he called her, "Um…sure." She said; following him as he quickly bustled away.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked in confusion.

James stopped in an empty hallway, knowing full well that there was only fifteen minutes left.

"I…I need to talk to you darling." He said, attempting to catch his breath.

"Darling?" She asked in amusement.

"The thing is..." He paused, "I really like you baby cakes."

"Baby cakes?" She asked, looking mildly alarmed.

"Um…yeah…" At this point in time James wanted nothing better than to slap Sirius over the head with one of the glass slippers. "Will you go out with me sugar lips?"

"SUGAR LIPS?" She cried, "James…what are you talking about?"

James decided to go back to his deep voice, thinking that if the slippers didn't work, this sure would.

"I…I know we're just friends sexy pants…" He growled.

"S-sexy…pants…?" She took a step backward. "Are you DRUNK James Potter?"

"No, no of course not baby bottom." He said quickly, returning to his normal voice.

Both James and Lily looked as if they wanted to run away.

"You did NOT just call me baby bottom…" She hissed angrily. "James! I'd thought you had changed…you're acting so strange."

"I…please, cupcake!" He cried as she began to turn around, "Let me explain pumpkin pie!"

"ARGH!" She cried angrily, "What is wrong with you?"

"I can't help what I'm saying, buttercup!" He cried, blushing the deepest shade of red he had ever gone.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you."

"Please baby bear!" James pleaded, "Just listen blossom buns!"

She shook her head, "Is this some sort of joke…do you find this funny?"

"Of course not tight rear…" He said sincerely.

"TIGHT REAR?" She cried in disgust, "You are a sad little boy, James."

"Please…please just listen hot lips!" He urged.

She stared at him inquisitively, "Fine…" She said after a while.

James looked at the clock and gasped, "I'll have to explain another time bottom bear."

"What?" She asked, "You told me to come, just so you could call me _tight rear_, and now you're leaving? What's going on?"

James wanted to tell her that he was just under a spell, and that he would never call her tight rear.

At least, not to her face.

He was afraid though, he didn't want her to see him in glass slippers, to have her see how insecure he could be.

"IT'S BEEN AN HOUR!" He wailed, as it turned 5:00. With that he spun around, sprinting down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him. He was not about to be humiliated in front of the girl he liked most.

The slippers began to slip from his feet. The hour was up, so they no longer molded. He tripped and fell to the ground, the robe falling over his head.

"James!" Lily cried, dashing after him, "Are you okay?"

James scrambled to his feet as she almost reached him and began to take off running. It was then that he noticed he was lopsided. One of the slippers had slipped off of his feet. He turned around and started running back, pulling up his long pants as if they were a dress. He reached the shoe right as Lily did, and she snatched it a second before himself.

"What is this?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Er…" James said, "Nothing…"

"Is this a glass slipper?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, "Are you wearing _glass slippers_?"

"No." James said quickly.

Lily pushed him roughly and James fell over, still being unstable from the shoes.

"AHA!" She cried, pointing accusingly to the other one on his foot.

James turned around and tried to claw away, but Lily stepped on his long pants.

"_Explain_." She hissed.

James whimpered in defeat and turned onto his back, "Lily…those aren't mine."

"Oh really…" She said, rolling her eyes, "Then whose are they?"

"Sirius'." James said.

Lily scoffed, "Sure."

"No really." James said, before he sighed deeply, "I wanted to ask you out again Lily…but I didn't want to mess it up. These slippers…there's a spell on them to make me more charming…"

"So that explains the tight rear," She said, looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"So I put them on," James continued, "They wear out after an hour, so when an hour was up I had to run away…"

"Why did you do all this? Just to ask me out?" She asked softly.

James nodded, "I know we're friends, and I didn't want to mess that up. I figured this was the best way to win your heart."

Lily kneeled down on the floor so she was level with him, seeing as he was still there from when she pushed him. "So ask me."

"What?" James asked, leaning in a little closer.

Lily sniffed, he smelt rather nice, "Ask me."

"Well…will you go out with me?" He asked nervously. James Potter, nervous. He was the smoothest guy at school, it scared him that just one person could change him like this. "I know me dressing like a girl and tackling you and putting on glass slippers wasn't the best way to go around it…"

Lily smiled, "James…these past few months I've seen a side of you I never have before, and I can see why you'd dress like a girl when most guys wouldn't, and I can even see why you wore these glass slippers. What I can't see is why you'd want to go out with me."

"Lily." James said seriously, "Has seven years taught you nothing?"

Lily blushed, "I'd like to go out with you, James."

"Really!" James asked, obviously attempting to contain his excitement. "You said yes?"

Lily nodded and smiled, "I said yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it was fluff, and sorry if it seemed like all this happened rather fast, but keep in mind they had been friends for a while. I sincerely hoped you liked this chapter, sorry again about the wait. Please please please review, they always make my day! I'll update soon.  



	10. Tape Nine

A/N: Hola! I'm back, and I'm pretty sure this chapter didn't take as long as the last, so that's improvement, right? I've been thinking about this chapter for quite some time, and even now I'm not too proud of it, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. I hope you all like it, however!

Reviewers: Ah! Amazing amazing amazing! Keep them coming, and if everybody who read could review, even if it's just one word, I'd be happy! You don't have to, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"James was ecstatic."

Harry and Ginny bolted up from their boxes and spun around, eyes wide.

"Remus!" Ginny gasped, clutching her heart. "You startled me."

"Could you not sleep either?" Harry asked.

"No, I couldn't," Remus said, "I actually came up here to take a look around."

"So Lily finally said yes?" Ginny asked happily. "I can't believe it."

"We couldn't either," Remus said, "James was bounding around like a kangaroo the whole night. It was rather unnerving, seeing as he was wearing the infamous leopard print long underwear."

Harry laughed, "It's two in the morning, but I'm wide awake, would you like to watch another?"

"I'm up for it!" Ginny said happily, already resuming her spot on the floor.

"As am I," Remus said, already enlarging the next tape. He looked at Harry seriously as it began to play, "You doing alright?"

"I'm okay, the tapes can't get any more surprising or saddening, right?" He attempted to keep his voice light.

Remus smiled, "I'm proud of you Harry."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Unbutton your shirt, James." Sirius demanded.

"Keep it down, Sirius," James pleaded, glancing around the crowded common room nervously.

More than half of the students scattered around the room were staring at James and Sirius with wide, uneasy eyes.

"Prongs." Sirius said impatiently. "You have been chasing Lily for seven years. Tonight's the night where you can't mess things up. It's your _first _date with her. Now, do you want my help or not?"

James tugged at his collar uneasily and nodded.

"Good." Sirius said, "Now unbutton your shirt."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Remus rubbed at his temples, "Stop yelling that!"

After unbuttoning the first button on his white collared shirt, James looked at Sirius expectantly. "Well?"

"Keep going." Sirius tapped his foot on the thick rug.

"That's _it_." Remus said, standing up and sending his books tumbling to the floor. "Both of you, upstairs."

"You coming, Wormtail?" Sirius called to Peter who was seated across from a third year, sweat dripping down his face.

"No." Peter said firmly, "The game is getting intense."

James rolled his eyes and followed Sirius and Remus up the stairs to their dorm, leaving Peter to play Wizard's Chess. They were halfway up the stairs when they heard a snickering voice.

"Oh James…_do_ take off your shirt." Cackled a fifth year boy.

"Sod off." James said through gritted teeth, continuing to trudge up the stairs.

"I can understand why you'd want to go upstairs though," The boy said, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes, "Sirius will be up there, and I bet if asked nicely, he'll take off his shirt too."

James let out his unmistakable war cry and attempted to lunge down the stairs towards the tall, built boy.

Remus pushed him back up the stairs, "_Up_…we go…James…" He heaved, his face turning a light shade of pink from having to restrain his friend from plunging down the stairs.

James finally stopped attempting to get pass Remus, and turned around to walk back up the stairs, his fists clenched.

"And I bet," The boy sneered from the bottom of the steps, the whole common room now intently listening, "He'll take off his pants for you, too!"

Sirius and James simultaneously released the screech of their war cries, and leapt down the stairs.

"Oh bugger." Remus sighed, before he was pushed down the stairs by his friends, sending all three of them tumbling to the bottom in a heap.

Sirius and James scrambled to their feet as the fifth year strode away.

"You are far too young to be making sexual jokes like that young man!" James shrieked to his retreating back. "FAR TOO YOUNG."

"You think you're Mr. Tough Guy, don't you?" Sirius yelled menacingly, "Well what about if we owl your mother, huh? Let's see you make sexual references in front of _her_!"

"Get up the stairs _now_." Remus yelled, his voice itching with anger. "Up, up, UP!"

Sirius and James obliged, sprinting up the stairs and into the room.

"Now," Remus said as his two friends plopped down on their bed, "Sirius, can you please calmly explain to us why you were asking James to unbutton his shirt?"

"Girls find it sexy." Sirius said matter of factly.

At this James hurriedly unbuttoned three more of his buttons, revealing a bit of his toned chest.

Sirius shook his head, "This isn't good, James."

"What?" James asked nervously, "What isn't good?"

"You, my friend, are missing the key to winning a girls heart."

"What's that!" James cried.

"Chest hair."

Remus burst out laughing, stamping his feet on the floor and clutching his stomach.

"You…don't even…have chest hair…Sirius…" Remus said in between his uproarious laughter.

"Do too." Sirius said proudly, unbuttoning his shirt and whipping it open, "Walah."

"Sirius." Remus said seriously.

"That's one chest hair." James finished, looking at the tiny, black curl.

"More than you have gentlemen." Sirius said cockily, buttoning his shirt back up.

"You're mental." James said, "How am I supposed to sprout chest hair in," He checked his watch, "TEN MINUTES!"

Sirius grinned, "Oh, young Prongs, you have so much to learn." He said, yanking open his trunk and rummaging threw it.

"No." James said quickly, "I am not wearing a dress, or-or slippers, or even make-up. I don't care if it will help sprout chest hair or not."

"Are you suggesting that I would make my friend dress up like a girl?" Sirius said, poking his head out from behind his trunk. He pulled out a tall, black item.

"Is that a marker?" Remus asked, slightly alarmed.

Sirius nodded and strode over to James. "Since I am such a good friend, I am going to create chest hair for you."

"No…" James said, stepping back, "It's okay."

"PRONGS!" He barked, "Do you want Lily to find you irresistible or not?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then just trust me." Sirius interrupted, taking off the cap of the marker and placing it against James' chest. He squinted his eyes in concentration and began drawing small squiggles.

"Make it more realistic." Remus said, snatching the marker from him and making the "hairs" slightly less curly.

"Remus, I know what I'm doing," Sirius growled, taking the marker back and making more hairs.

"Sirius, give it to me! You're going to make him look like he has some sort of skin disease!" Remus cried, grabbing the marker and quickly drawing hairs before Sirius took it back.

"No! He'll look sexy, that's what he'll look like!" Sirius yelled.

"STOP!" James shrieked, moving to stand in front of the mirror. His face changed to sheer terror. "I look like a gorilla." He mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Er…I guess we got a bit carried away." Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"A bit?" James said angrily, "A BIT! I look like I have fungi sprouting from my chest!"

"You know," Sirius said, "Lily's into Herbology geeks, I bet. Just pretend like you're attempting to grow a plant and BAM! She'll fall in love."

"Not funny, Sirius." James said angrily.

"Well, your date is in about two minutes, at least show her you are punctual!" Remus said, trying to keep his voice light.

James checked his watch and sprinted out the door, charging straight for the Portrait Hole.

"James!" Lily cried. "How are you?"

James spun around, "Er…Lily!"

Her eyes widened, "Um…hi…" She said, staring straight at his chest. "Uh…so…"

James instinctively crossed his arms, "Would you uh…like to get going?"

Lily shook herself slightly, "Sure." She smiled.

James gulped, "Okay. This way…"

"So." Lily said, "Are you…feeling okay?"

James nodded, "Why would you ask that?"

"No reason," Lily said quickly.

'_She thinks I have a skin disease_.' James thought, his face glowing a deep shade of crimson, '_I can't button up my shirt now or she'll know I'm trying to hide something_.' He paused, '_And when this date is over, I've got to remember to…_'

"Smack Sirius with my shoe." James said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, turning to look at him.

James closed his eyes, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Lily breathed, smiling slightly. "So where are we going?"

"Well," James said, "Since Hogsmeade isn't for a few more weeks, I decided to take you to a special room."

They continued walking in silence, Lily taking quick glances out of the corner of her eyes of James' chest. Finally, they arrived at a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"The kitchens?" Lily asked, not bothering to hide her lack of excitement.

"You know about this?"

Lily nodded, "I found out about it in fifth year…not that I've ever gone!" She added as James raised her eyebrows. "It's against school rules."

"I doubt any one will mind this time." James said, tickling the pear. The door swung open and he stepped aside to allow her in first.

"Over here," James said, leading her over to a small table in the middle of the room.

There was a candle set in the middle of a brilliant table cloth with nice plate settings.

"Wow." Lily said quietly. "The kitchens were a good idea."

James laughed and sat down. "So…not like I mind or anything but…_why_ did you agree to go out with me?"

"No use beating around the bush," Lily said, trying to keep her voice light.

"May Wallice take your orders?" Beamed a small elf, his eyes glistening in the candle light.

"I'll take a glass of tea and some pasta." Lily smiled gently.

"I'll have water and steak." James watched as the little house elf scurried away.

Almost a minute later they had their drinks. "Your meals be comings soon!" The elf squeaked.

"Thank you," Lily took her tea between her palms and took a large sip. "James…I think you know that you've changed. Maybe you haven't, maybe I'm just looking at your positive qualities other than your pompous, arrogant, stupid, rude-"

"I get it." James said, choking slightly on his cold water.

"Anyways, I don't know James, maybe I've finally fallen for the Great Potter Charm…but I think it's more than that. Really…" She took another sip, "Since you and I have been made Heads, I think I'm finally starting to see the chemistry you've been talking about."

"Wow." James said, "I er…wow."

"Mr. Potter always has a ways with his words." The elf smiled, placing a plate in front of each of them.

"Now it's time for me to ask you a question." Lily said, "How'd you manage to set up all this?"

"Well," James said, "The Marauders and I have been coming down here for quite some time and…well let's just say they've taken a liking towards us." He nodded his head towards the back of the House Elf that was walking away.

"Oh…" Lily suddenly narrowed her eyes as James leaned back in her chair, "I have another question."

"Shoot." He said, taking a large sip of water.

"Why are you wearing fake chest hair?"

James spit out his water all over his steak as he began thumping his chest. "I er…don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh…" Lily said, "I thought it was…fake. I'm sorry."

James grinned, she was buying it! "Yeah well…" He spoke in his manly voice, "These babies are real." He jammed his thumb towards his chest.

"Well you may not know this about me but…" Lily slowly stood up and walked over to him, "I find chest hair incredibly sexy."

"Really?" James squeaking, "I mean er…really?" He quickly returned to his deep voice.

Lily nodded, "Merlin James…you are such a hunk."

James glanced down, and once he made sure she had no glass slippers attached to her feet, he averted his attention back to her.

"You are pretty hunky yourself…" James growled. "Or I mean…beautiful." He stood up and leaned in towards Lily.

"James…" Lily whispered seductively, "This whole monkey look really works for you."

"What?" James asked, confused.

Lily swiped her finger over his "chest hair," leaving a large smear mark across his chest. "AHA!" She cried triumphantly, pointing to her now dark finger.

"Lily…I can explain." James pleaded.

"Relax." Lily laughed, "It's not like I caught you snogging another girl, I just found you with…drawn on chest hair."

"Somehow, that doesn't seem like much difference. They're both pretty bad." James admitted.

"_Why_ did you draw on chest hair?" She blurted out, "That's kind of creepy."

He sighed, "Sirius said girls would find it sexy. Then again Sirius says girls think Sirius dancing seductively with his single chest hair showing is sexy to, so I really can't take what he says seriously…"

"James." Lily interupted, "I find sweet, caring, loyal, funny guys sexy. Not guys who have a load of chest hair."

"So…" James said, "Do you find me…you know, sexy?"

"No." Lily said, smiling and sitting back down.

"Well…why not?" James asked.

"You don't have enough arm hair." She said seriously.

James gasped and clutched his arm as Lily rolled her eyes. True enough, it was an awkward, chest haired date, but it was their date nonetheless, and for some strange, unknown reason, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

James wandered back up to the dorm room in a daze, humming softly under his breath and skipping spontaneously. He skipped a little too high, however, and when he came back down crashed on the stairs.

He swung open the door to his room and beamed, that was until he heard several hideous screeches. The room seemed to shake, everyone seemed petrified, and James started screaming himself. It stopped a few moments later, and James leaned on to the dresser for support. The room was dark, the rest of the Marauders had obviously been asleep until he had arrived. The only substance that was giving off light was the brightness from the common room, the door still being open.

A toe slowly stepped its way into the ray of light, and James furrowed his brow. Sirius soon appeared, hunched over. He was shielding his eyes and his lips were quivering, "What…" He asked in a strangled whisper, "Has she _done_ to you?"

Remus came out of the darkness as well, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the doorway, his hands shaking.

And finally Peter came into view, squinting into the light. A single tear slipped from his eye and Remus clamped a hand down on his shoulder in support.

"Remus, Sirius…" James said cautiously, "You two _drew_ the chest hair _on_ me."

"Oh!" Remus said as recognition dawned on him.

"Oh yeah…" Sirius smiled, turning on a light. "So, how was your date?"

"Amazing!" James said happily.

"So she didn't find out about the fake chest hair, eh?" Sirius asked, "Told you it would work."

"Actually, no." James said, "She figured it out herself and was…to say the least, scared."

"Oh." Sirius said, twirling his finger around his single chest hair. "Better luck next time mate."

"But that's the thing!" James said happily, "She agreed to a second. There's going to be more and more and MORE!"

"Good for you, mate." Remus said sincerely.

"Hey…" James said thoughtfully, "You know that old camera? What do you say we get it out and film how happy I am."

"Actually…" Sirius said, gulping, "The camera has been with you the whole time."

"WHAT!" James shrieked.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" Remus demanded, and at once the cloak flew off of the camera.

"Do you mean to tell me that…that the whole 'me not having any chest hair' is now caught on tape?" James was shaking with anger now.

"James," Remus sighed, "I thought we'd already established chest hair wasn't important."

But James was already chasing after Sirius was desperately trying to protect the camera, he shielded it with his arms and popped up so that only his mouth was visible.

"That concludes another episode of Pursuing Lily Evans!" Sirius said happily.

* * *

A/N: Truth be told, I'm nervous of what you are all going to think. Well, of course the moral of this chapter isn't chest hair, but it's the fact that Lily won't like him unless he's completely himself. This is probabaly one of the only chapters with morals, though. Er...woops...haha... 

Anyways, please please please review. You can tell me ideas for other chapters, give me compliments, critisism, or anything to help me improve my writing/update faster.

Thanks and love you all, Lilly.


	11. Tape Ten

A/N: Yay! I updated earlier than I usually do! Okay, before you read this chapter, let me apologize for the lack of action. It's a very short tape, and a really long scene between Harry and Remus, but it needed to be written. Next chapter will have more humor, so stick with me!

I updated a new story called What It's Like. It's about Sirius and Lily switching bodies. It's still an LJ fic though, in which Sirius decides to play cupid.

Reviewers: I LOVE YOU. You're amazing. Keep them comingg! I especailly like the long ones, even if you're telling me what I could do better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"What are you all doing up here?"

"Molly." Remus grinned, stopping the tape. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well I…" She paused and pursed her lips, looking at Harry and Ginny. "You two are supposed to be in bed! It's nearly four in the morning!"

"Sorry." Harry said, "I just…couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Ginny said, "And it seems like you are in the same situation as us."

Mrs. Weasley pulled her powder pink robe closer to her. "No I couldn't, but this whole day I've been cleaning out this house, and you've all been up here lounging about on…boxes!"

"Mum." Ginny said, "We found these." She picked up a few of the tapes and walked over to her mother.

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow, "What are these?"

"They're bewitched to play like muggle movies." Ginny said. She pointed to one of the pictures, "That's Harry's mum and dad."

"Wha-" Mrs. Weasley's gentle eyes widened. "These are videos of your parents?"

Harry nodded, sitting back down on a box. Mrs. Weasley hustled over and yanked him back up into a standing position, before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh dear," She said softly, "This must be hard for you."

"I'm alright." Harry said when she finally released him, "And I'm sorry we haven't helped clean out the house, but I just…wanted to watch these."

"Remus and Sirius are in them, too." Ginny grinned.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Remus, "These must be hard on you, too."

"I'll get by, Molly." Remus smiled.

She clapped her hands together, "How about I go make us some tea?" Before anyone could answer, she scurried away and disappeared out of the ceiling.

"She really is a sweet lady." Remus said, resuming his spot on a large box, "You're a lucky girl to have a mum like that."

"I know." Ginny said sincerely, "Thanks."

"That was an interesting tape." Harry said suddenly.

Remus watched as Harry sat down on the floor and leaned up against the box Ginny was sitting on. "It was," He admitted, "But haven't they all been so far?"

"You were all so crazy," Ginny laughed.

Remus nodded, "As much as I would like to say that I was the reasonable one, sometimes I did the same foolish things as they did. Thankfully most of the times weren't caught on tape."

"I don't understand," Ginny said sadly, "Peter seems so…nice."

Harry flinched, as if the very name were as venomous as Voldemort's. "He's a bastard, nothing more." He spat.

Remus sighed, "Harry. He not only betrayed your parents, but me and Sirius as well. We were friends, and for so long he was working for Voldemort." He paused, as if weighing what he was about to say, "But I…miss him. Not who he is now, of course." He added quickly.

But Harry was already on his feet. "You miss the man who led Voldemort to them?" He hissed.

"Harry." Remus said, "Relax, sit back down…let me explain."

Harry narrowed his eyes and stood standing, "You're too forgiving sometimes, Remus."

"I am not forgiving." Remus said loudly, getting to his feet, "I will never forgive Peter, _never_. So don't dare say I forgive him for what he did."

"You miss him!" Harry cried, "What's the difference?"

"I miss who he was!" Remus said, "Peter Pettigrew was one of my best friends. Don't think that the whole time he was in school he was going against us. He was a young boy who wanted nothing more than to be with his friends."

"What are you saying?" Harry said angrily, "That he's a good man at heart?"

Remus shook his head, "I'm not sure he has a heart, after what he did. But I don't want you thinking your dad was being betrayed his whole life."

"Oh, really?" Harry said, "Just for most of it?"

"You think your dad lived a terrible life, Peter leading them to him and Lily, and all." Remus said, "But he was happy his whole life. He had his days, even months but all in all, he lived a good life!"

"A short life," Harry said in annoyance, "Full of deaths and betrayal. Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought, because his life doesn't seem all that great to me."

"This is why I told you that I miss who Peter really was." Remus said slowly, "I had a feeling that you thought your parent's life was awful because of him, and that was making you even sadder."

"Was I wrong?" Harry said bitterly, "Peter did betray him."

"Stop." Remus said, "Stop jumping on me for trying to clear something up. Just listen." Harry folded his arms across his chest but said nothing, so he continued, "Voldemort was in your mother and father's time, true enough, but for seventeen years, they were hidden from it. They knew what was going on, and lost love ones but people lose others every day due to other things.

"They were living normal lives, _good_ lives. When they left school and got married, I had never seen happier people. Despite everything going on around them, they seemed to be able to stand strong. I brought all this up because I could sense that you thought they lived terrible lives. They did not. Peter did betray them, but for several years he was true to them.

"The man who went over to Voldemort's side is no friend of mine, Harry. I miss the Peter I used to know. You know why? He's the last of the Marauders, besides me." He took a deep breath, "But he's not a Marauder anymore. He betrayed all of us so he's a follow of Voldemort, nothing more. All of the Marauders, besides me, are gone. The Peter Pettigrew I knew is no more."

"I don't understand." Harry said, "I mean…I know they didn't live awful lives. But part of the reason these are so hard is because I'm watching Peter, too. He seems like he was…" His face twisted up, "A good friend, and I hate to say that because he wasn't. It's hard watching him when all the time he was going behind your back."

"Not the whole time." Remus said quietly, "He was a good man, but that man I used to know is dead."

Harry sighed. "I'm glad they were happy."

"They would've wanted you to be, too." Ginny said, having just gotten enough courage to speak. "You carry the weight of the world Harry, even theirs."

"And I just want you to know there is no weight of your parents to carry." Remus said, "They're fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"TEA!" Mrs. Weasley sang, pushed the tea through the ceiling and following after it. She looked around the room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ginny said, grabbing two cups and handing one to Remus, then another to Harry. She grabbed her own and sat down on her box, eyeing them carefully.

"Thanks, Remus." Harry said, "I do feel better knowing they were happy."

Remus took a sip of tea and grinned, "Good." He said, "It's an important thing to know that Peter is no more. He's gone. He's now someone that I don't know."

Harry flopped back on the floor and leaned against a box, his tea held firmly in his palms. He took a few sips, before he felt his head tilt slightly, and his eyes flutter closed.

---

"LET'S WATCH ANOTHER TAPE!" Rang out the unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley.

"Shush!" Tonks whispered, "They're asleep!"

Harry slowly lifted his head to see Tonks, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hovered around the sleeping forms of three people. He sat up to see that Remus and Ginny were rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Well. I'm glad you got _some_ sleep." She cast a dirty look at Fred.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

"Ten." George said. "Mum said you all got six hours of sleep."

"It was good for them." Mrs. Weasley bustled forward, "How are you all feeling?"

Harry looked Remus in the eye, "Much better." He said, "Thanks."

Remus nodded and stood up, "Did I hear someone ask to watch another tape?"

Fred and George nodded eagerly.

"Then let's do it!" Harry grinned, "But where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Here!" Hermione sang, emerging through the ceiling and beginning to enlarge the tenth tape.

Harry sat on a box and looked through out the room, feeling considerably lighter.

* * *

"I can not believe it's the last day of school." Sirius said, latching his suit case and looking around the empty dorm. "So many memories."

James nodded, "We've got to get downstairs."

"What's your rush?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well…" James paused, "Lily and I have been going out for a few months now, and I decided that it's time we kissed."

Peter clapped.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried, "I can't believe you haven't kissed yet. I thought you were going to last week!"

"Yeah well…" James blushed, "I got kind of nervous."

"You're an embarrassment." Sirius said.

"Thanks." James said sourly, "I can't leave Hogwarts knowing I never kissed the girl of my dreams."

With that he took off out of the dorm, leaving his three roommates rolling their eyes.

"He's never going to get a move on, is he?" Sirius said slyly. "I finally decided it is time for _us_ to take action.

"What did you do to his pumpkin juice!" Remus asked worriedly.

"Nothing you prat." Sirius cried, "I'm a good friend."

Slowly, he reached into his pants pocket that was slightly bulging and pulled out a small doll.

"What is that?" Peter asked in wonder, "Can I have it?"

"No." Sirius snapped, but Remus quickly snatched hit.

"It looks like James!" Remus laughed, poking the doll that strangely enough resembled their friends.

"I want it!" Peter cried, attempting to take it from Remus.

"No!" Sirius said, taking it back. "Let me tell you what it is."

The two boys waited anxiously.

"My friends, this is a voodoo doll." Sirius said proudly.

"What's a voodoo doll?" Peter asked curiously, "Because I want it."

"Ignoring Peter's odd infatuation for dolls that look like James…" Remus began, "ARE YOU JOKING SIRIUS? YOU'RE BLOODY INSANE!"

"Insanely genius." Sirius said, winking.

"What's a voodoo doll?" Peter asked again, making another lame attempt at grabbing it.

"Well," Sirius said, "I'm not quite sure. But if you make it properly, and pick a person; what ever you do to this, it will happen to James."

"No way!" Peter said in awe. He ran to the top of the stairs, and peered out of the door to see James looking at Lily hopefully. "Show me!"

Sirius walked to the stairs, with Remus, looking very annoyed, in tow. Sirius turned the doll around, and James spun around also, looking extremely confused. Sirius then took the dolls hand and rubbed it against its rear.

Sure enough, James did just that.

"JAMES!" Lily cried, looking around in embarrassment, "Why are you rubbing your butt?"

"I don't know!" James cried, "Make it stop!"

Sirius stopped, and set the doll down. If he didn't intentionally make it do something, it wouldn't.

"Sirius." Remus said slowly, "You are without a doubt the most immature, insane, foolish person I have EVER met."

Sirius pouted his lips, "You forgot handsome."

Peter laughed nervously, he was slowly inching his way towards where the doll was.

"GET AWAY FROM JAMES' VOODOO!" Sirius shrieked, pushing Peter away and snatching it up.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said, "But it's really cool!"

A few minutes later, it was time for the seventh years to take a group photo. The students from all houses who were graduating filed out and grouped together.

James and Lily were by each other, followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Alright students." Said an old, short wizard, "Settle down."

Everyone turned in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"These pictures will be moving, but we just want you to smile the whole time, okay?" He readjusted his spectacles, "No funny stuff."

He posed the camera by his eyes, "Ready? One…two…"

James turned to Lily and softly pecked her lips, before they both grew a shade of red.

"That's it?" Sirius hissed, eyeing his two friends, "That's all?"

"Leave it alone." Remus said through gritted teeth.

"THREE!"

Sirius whipped out the voodoo doll, and brought the hand back to smack Lily in the rear. Her eyes widened in disgust as James looked completely terrified.

Sirius began uproariously laughing, and Remus, a smile still on his face, smacked him over the back of the head.

Peter had his arm around Remus, thinking he was sneaky. Remus was slightly disturbed, before he saw Peter's hand inching towards the doll in the cackling Sirius' hand.

Needless to say, it was an odd picture.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you were disapointed in this chapter, the next one will be WAY more eventful, more humor, romance, etc. Hope you stick with me! Please R&R. Thanks and love you all, -Lilly  



	12. Tape Eleven

A/N: Hello all, I updated again rather quickly, er...I hope? My reviewers are slowly decreasing, so I'm wondering if there is something you are dissapointed with. I don't mind, I like constructive critisism. Okay, so this chapter is rather fluffy, and the Marauders are basically adults, so I tried to make that come forth, for I had some reviewers saying they are too immature. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm thinking one more chapter should do it. I know, I know, it seems like it would end rather quickly, but I have already planned out the next chapter, and it will have everything that I wanted to add in it.

Reviewers: You all are insane. But it's the good kind of insane, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

---

Hermione scurried to her feet and turned off the screen, and began to enlarge the next one. Most of the boxes in front of the screen were taken, so Ginny settled for sitting on the floor, next to Harry.

"What's the next video of, Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged, "I'm not quite sure, all I know is this video is a while after graduation."

Hermione turned around, "Are you all ready?"

They all nodded, and the video came to life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breath, James…breath." Sirius said soothingly, patting his friends head.

James laid his head back on the couch, clad in his nicest suit, and began breathing in and out very quickly.

"You're going to be okay." Peter said, but his voice was full of worry.

Remus opened the door to the flat that the four boys shared, and tossed his wand on the table. "Great news," He said, "I-"

"OH MERLIN!" James cried, breathing painfully with Sirius and Peter at his side.

"Why is James breathing like a pregnant woman?" Remus asked.

"He's going to propose to Lily tonight, and she'll be here any minute!" Peter said, standing up, "He's a bit nervous."

"A bit?" Remus said in disbelief, "He looks like he's giving birth."

James groaned, "Bugger off, Remus."

"I know you're nervous James," Peter said, "But that's no need to be Mr. Pissy Pants."

James picked up a pillow and threw it aimlessly. "What is she says _no_?"

"James," Remus said, picking up the pillow and slowly advancing, "You need to…" He paused and began repeatedly smacking his friend, "Snap. Out. Of . It!"

Sirius gasped, "Is that anyway to treat one of your best mates in his time of crisis?"

"Bloody Hell!" Remus groaned, "You've all gone insane."

"Maybe I could put a spell on the ring, and trick her into putting it on. It could me an irreversible spell, so when she puts it on, she _has_ to marry me." James said, clutching Sirius' hand nervously.

"Are you the father?" Remus chuckled, nodding this head towards their entwined hands.

James picked up what he thought was a pillow and threw it at Remus, missing him by a few feet.

"JAMES!" Peter said, "YOU JUST THREW YOUR RING!"

James gasped and sat up; he had thrown the ring, along with the velvet case. He scrambled to his feet, before dropping to his knees again and searching the ground frantically.

He picked up the fallen case than was open slightly, to find that the diamond was not inside it.

James shrieked, getting down on his stomach and pulling his whole body with his hands in front of him. He slid across the floor like a snake, with Peter and Sirius worriedly hovering above him.

"OH!" James saw something glitter by the chair, and he pulled himself, still on his stomach, to it. Fingers shaking, he slowly reached over and grabbed the ring. "I…I found it!" He said in pure bliss, clutching the ring to his heart, "I thought I'd lost you."

Remus shook his head and walked out of the small living room to the kitchen.

The four boys had gotten this small flat once they were out of Hogwarts. They each had their own room, but there was only one bathroom, and one kitchen.

James had been planning on proposing to Lily for quite some time, and only his three friends and parents knew that.

He came bounding into the kitchen as Remus opened up a cupboard in search of food. He turned around to see James standing nervously by the table.

"JAMES!" Remus cried, "What did you do to yourself?"

James looked down, "What are you talking about?"

Remus furrowed his brow, "You look like you have a rash on your neck and chest!"

James gasped and ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, his three roommates following. He slowly tipped his head up to look at his reflection, before he screamed.

"What's happening to me?" He asked as he leaned in closer and ran his hands over the red rash that burned painfully.

"James…" Sirius said slowly, his lip shaking with laughter, "You gave yourself rug burn!"

"Did not!" James cried, before he thought back to his little slithering escapade. "Oh BUGGER! I _DID_ GIVE MYSELF RUG BURN!"

His three roommates burst out into uproarious laughter, clutching their sides and fighting for breath.

James glared at them, "You really aren't helping. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Is the attic ready?" Remus asked.

He was referring to the small space above their flat that James had been working on for quite some time, attempting to make it perfect, even for just one night. James nodded, and flattened down his wrinkle free suit. There was a few more knocks, and Sirius finally asked James if he was going to get it.

He strode over to the door, patting the ring down in his pocket. He tried to smooth down his hair, then flung open the door.

"James!" Lily said, throwing her arms around him, "You look so handsome."

"You look beautiful." James grinned, clearly glad that his rug burn was fading so much that it appeared to not exist. Lily was clad in a strapless black dress that fell just below the knee, she had curled her hair in large ringlets, and smelt faintly of flowers.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, walking into the house. "You said to dress nicely. Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." James said, grabbing her hand and yanking her towards the stairs. He had bewitched a ladder to look like a winding, marble staircase. "In the attic."

"Wha-?" Lily began.

James held out his hand, "You'll see." He quickly ran up, Lily slowly following.

She had been in wizard's attics before, so she knew what to do. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Lily poked her head through the icy feeling ceiling, along with her arms. She heaved herself to the top and emerged into the attic.

Lily could feel her heart beat increase its speed, the walls were a deep, wine colored red, and the wood was nicely polished. There was a table set in the middle of the room, with a white table cloth and china place settings. Upon the walls were different paintings, and there was a bookshelf, along with a piano.

"James." She murmured, staring around in awe, "Did you do all this?"

He nodded, "Have a seat."

Lily sat down, to find food already hot and steaming in front of her. "Mm. Pasta."

James smiled, "And I have steak, remember? Like on our first date. Except instead of tea and water, we have wine."

"You remember what I ordered?" Lily said, "That's really sweet…in a stalker-ish sort of way."

They laughed and began eating. James heart was thumping in his ears, and every time he shifted in his seat, he could feel the box in his pants knock into him, as if it was like a reminder.

A few minutes later, James dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin and scooted back from the table. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he waved it swiftly over the piano. Immediately slow music began to play, and James held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Lily laughed, "You may."

She placed one hand on his waist and held his hand in another. They danced in small circles for a while, Lily resting her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

James cleared his throat, "I love you so much, Lily."

"I love you, too." She said, obviously confused.

"And I-I know I've changed from the person I used to be. Matured more like. But the whole time my eyes always saw one thing…you. You're beautiful Lily, y-you have this fire about you, you speak your mind. If injustice is going on, you're the first to put a stop to it. And you're eyes…they speak for them selves, they give emotions that most people couldn't hope to attain…"

Lily swallowed, and she could feel her eyes brim with tears. She thought she knew what was coming next, but it was all too surreal, too perfect…

"You're hair, too…it's just like you, beautiful and full of fire. You're astounding, Lily. Everyday I still don't understand why you picked me. It doesn't make any sense."

"It does to me." Lily interrupted, touching his cheek lightly.

James put his hand over hers, before he slowly got down on one knee. Lily released the tears that were held in her eyes, and felt them roll down her cheeks. James clung to her hand, and with his free arm, he pulled out the ring.

He let go of her hand and looked into her eyes, the eyes that he was mesmerized from the moment he saw her. "I love you, Lily Evans. Will you…marry me?"

Lily nodded quickly and fell down to her knees, kissing him passionately. They pulled back and she smiled, "Of course James…of course."

"HOORAY!" Sirius said, holding the camera by his eye. The camera was under the invisibility cloak, but when he heard James give his speech, he just had to watch. Clearly he wasn't the only one, for Remus and Peter were grinning broadly from beside him.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Peter chirped. He then grabbed Remus and Sirius hands, and they all three spun in a circle, bounding up and down in joy.

James cleared his throat, but his smile was still firmly in place. He wondered if anything could ever wipe it off, "Do you mind?"

"Oh…" Remus said, "Sorry…we'll just…go."

They all three left, emerging back on the spiral staircase.

"I can't believe it." Peter said. "She…she said yes."

Remus laughed, "Well, now we'll be able to show this to their kids, and they'll be able to see how their parents finally got together."

"Well," Sirius said, looking into the camera, "That concludes another episode of Pursuing Lily Evans. Only…it's not really _pursuing_ any more. It's more like…James _got_ Lily Evans!"

"Sirius," Remus said seriously, "Sometimes you are so clever, it scares me."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The tape went black, and Harry turned it off from his spot on the floor. Half way through the movie, Ginny had grabbed his hand, and they had stayed that way ever since. They both looked up, to see everyone grinning broadly.

'_Well_,' Harry thought, '_My parents got more than themselves together…_'

This was true enough, for Remus had his arm around Tonks, and they weren't looking at anything but each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were doing the same, and Ron had bit his lip, gathered enough courage, and snatched Hermione's hand firmly in his.

Fred and George looked at each other, "This is awkward." Fred said.

"Yeah." George agreed, gazing around the room, "Fred…I love you."

"I love you, too!" Fred cried in mock happiness, "Oh George, hold me!"

They clung to each other, and everyone in the attic laughed, Harry feeling more than a little happy as Ginny leaned over and quickly pecked his lips.

---

A/N: I hope you all liked it, and sorry if it lacked in humor, but I'm trying to find a balance between humour and maturity. Because, after all, when you are immature everything is incredibly amusing. ;) Please review, and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. And I find that sad. Ah well, we'll conquer it when we get there. :) Thanks again and love you all - Lilly


	13. Tape Twelve

A/N: Alright everyone. Here it is. The last chapter of Pursuing Lily Evans. It's pretty drama filled, yet it was nessecary, and I hope the humor in the earlier chapters makes up for it. I sincerely hope you enjoy how I've written this, and if everyone, even people who never have, could review, it would mean alot to me. Just this final chapter, to have the reviews of everyone who had read this.

A specail thanks to Abbey, who helped me come up with a few scenarios for this story. :)

REVIEWERS: Well, not much to say about you all. You're insane, yes. But amazing. Thank you for all of the ASTOUNDING reviews that meant SO much to me and helped me update this story that I hope you've all enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------

The attic was full with everyone that was in the house. Every single person who came to help Harry clean out this place was there. It amazed him to know that so many people were there for him. So many people were interested in his past. So many people were willing to comfort him. So many people were prepared to do whatever it takes to help him.

Harry sighed and tightened his hold on Ginny's hand. His mind was still reeling over what had just happened. Everyone was laughing about Fred and George's canoodling scene, and then, out of nowhere, she had kissed him.

It didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, when her soft lips met his, even though it was for only a mere fraction of a second, he felt his heart leap up into his throat. There was a comfortable silence in the attic, and Harry felt himself bathe in it. No one felt the urge to speak, they were all just holding someone dear to them. However, in Fred and George's case, they were wandering throughout the attic, often making eye contact and winking or blowing kisses.

Harry laughed as George blew Fred a kiss and Fred pretended to grab it, and bring to his rear, opening his mouth in surprise. Remus tore apart from Tonks reluctantly, and picked up the last tape in the box. All the ones that had been viewed were in a pile next to it.

"How many more tapes are there, Remus?" Ginny was the first to speak. The tips of her ears were still a faint tint of red; she had all of the Weasleys to thank for that. Harry suspected that she was embarrassed over what had just happened, and he didn't know how to assure her that what she did was okay. Well, more than okay, he actually liked it. It strangely was soothing for him.

"This is last one." Remus said, but his voice sounded distant, as if his mind was somewhere else. He was staring at the last tape, his eyes round and his heart pounding. He didn't know there was a last tape. He thought that after James had proposed he and Lily had forgotten about the camera. This was suffocating for him. All the peacefulness that was in the attic earlier was gone, and all he could concentrate on was the small picture in his hands, and what on earth it was about….

"Well go on," Tonks said, smiling warmly, "Put it in. Maybe we'll see the wedding. I wonder what Lily's dress looked like. It was probably beautiful…"

"I don't think we should watch this." Remus said at last, catching everyone off guard. Even Fred and George stopped looking around the attic and turned to look at him in confusion.

Harry bit his lip angrily. What was Remus on about? After all that he had just seen, Remus didn't think he could handle a little more? It was then that it struck him. Maybe it was the painful look in Remus' eye, or the way his figure was completely still. Maybe it was even the fact that Remus was holding the picture so tightly, it was beginning to crinkle. But at that moment, Harry knew that whatever was on the video, wasn't pleasant.

"Should I…make us all some tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as if tea would solve everything. At that moment however, everyone in the attic certainly did wish that with one sip of tea all their troubles would go away.

Remus nodded after an uncertain silence, "These tapes are over. We should all go continue cleaning out the house…"

Harry stood up slowly, "Remus, what's on that tape? I know you know."

Everyone looked at the ground as Remus eyed Harry in sympathy. "I actually don't know, Harry, and it's because of that that I don't think we should watch it."

Silence resumed among the attic once more, only it wasn't nearly as calm and peaceful as before. "I can't just leave these tapes knowing they're unfinished," Harry argued, "I need to watch it."

"Well if you do," Mrs. Weasley began, "You are the only one that will. We've all intruded quite enough." She looked at everyone else, as if silently pleading for backup.

"I agree." Tonks said, "Harry and Remus should watch it together. After all, they may have things to talk about afterwards."

Harry didn't like the fact that they were making this such a big deal. Wasn't this one going to be like all the other tapes? He silently reassured himself that there was nothing to be nervous about, and shrugged. "I really don't mind if you all watch it, it's going to be just like all the other ones."

"I know." Tonks said, "But I agree with Molly, we've intruded on yours and Remus' past quite enough, and it's time for you two to have some alone time and talk."

"Come on everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, "Let's leave." She turned her attention to Harry and Remus, "If you two need anything at all, come and get us. I'd be happy to make you both some tea…"

One by one, people began to descend through the icy ceiling. First Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, then the twins. Tonks gave Remus' cheek a soft peck, before following them. Soon, Hermione and Ron were making their way towards Harry.

"Do you want us to stay?" Ron asked, "Because mate, I'd be happy to."

"You can if you want…" Harry said, "I really don't mind."

Hermione bent down and gave Harry a hug, "We'll leave, but come and get us if you need anything at all, okay?"

She tugged at Ron's hand, causing the tips of his ears to turn red as Ginny's had earlier, and they both departed. Ginny stood up slowly, "Alright, I better leave, too." She said awkwardly.

Harry stood up with her and gave her a tight squeeze, "Thank you for earlier." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded in understanding, obviously relieved that what she had done was okay, and after saying good-bye to Remus, followed all the others down.

"You sure you want to watch this?" Remus asked after a while.

Harry shrugged, "Do you think we should?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I think that you're right. We have to finish these tapes." He said, beginning to enlarge it and plaster it to the wall. He took a seat next to Harry and looked at him seriously, "Whatever this tape may bring…I'm here for you, Harry."

"I know, Remus. I'm here for you, too." He turned his attention to the screen, for it had begun to play. Harry could feel his insides squeeze painfully. He was looking at himself as a baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello again!" James boomed, looking at the floating camera happily.

"Can you say hi, Harry?" Lily asked her baby who was sitting in her lap. She grabbed Harry's chubby hand and waved it up and down, "Say hi!"

Harry laughed, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. "Hi." He said, the only word he _could_ say.

"He's quite the charmer, if I do say so myself." James said, crawling across to him. "You look just like me, Harry. Good luck keeping the ladies away…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't you listen to your father. You'll be the sweetest boy ever who will treat woman respectably."

James scoffed, "_I_ treat woman amazing."

Lily nodded, "Well, at least you treat me amazing."

James leaned across Harry and kissed Lily softly, "I love you."

"Mm." She sighed, "I love you, too."

"And I love you, little tiger!" James said, picking the boy off Lily's lap and swinging him around.

"Be careful!" Lily giggled, clambering to her feet.

Harry laughed happily as his father tossed him in the air and caught him in his arms. "HI!"

"No," James frowned, "Daddy."

"Hi."

"_Daddy_."

"HI!"

"DADDY!"

Lily laughed and took Harry from her husbands arms, "Good try, James." She kissed Harry's cheek.

"Well," James said, looking at the camera, "This is the first video of our son we've ever made."

"And it won't be the last." Lily said, "We'll film his first day of school, the day he becomes Head Boy…"

"And the day he becomes quidditch captain." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I know you have it in you."

"Hi." Harry drooled, spreading his arms out as if he was reaching for the sky.

"Are you flying, Harry?" Lily asked softly.

"HI!" Harry shouted, raising his hands higher.

"I think this time, he means 'high.'" James said.

Lily lifted him high in the hair and Harry laughed joyfully. She swung him around in a circle, pure bliss on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry." James said, "You already have the urge to fly." He ran his hands through his son's messy hair, "Merlin, you look so much like me…"

"Don't forget he resembles his mum, too!" Lily laughed, "Look at those piercing eyes…"

James nodded, "They're amazing, aren't they?"

"_He's_ amazing," Lily said, kissing his nose. She set him on the ground, and both of them sat down with him. James flopped down on his stomach and grabbed a stuffed animal, handing it to Harry.

He picked it up and brought it to him, looking at it happily. "Hi." He cooed.

"I can't believe our baby boy is already one." Lily said, tickling Harry's tummy.

James rolled over on his back, placing his hands on his stomach. "I know; seems like just yesterday I was down on one knee…"

"Really?" Lily said, "It seems like just yesterday you were dressed up in long underwear…"

James suddenly went into a coughing fit, "You remember that?"

"Oh yes," Lily nodded, "You looked so handsome with wads of tissues in your shirt…"

He flipped back over and began tickling her, much to her dismay. She writhed underneath his strong form, "Stop, James!" She laughed.

He stopped and kissed her softly, "Serves you right for saying I'm attractive as a woman." He picked up his son and stood up, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Harry. You'll do amazing in life, I know you will."

Lily nodded, "I can already tell you're like your father. You'll be brave, courageous, and extremely handsome…"

James took Lily's hand, balancing Harry on his hip with his other arm, "You're like your mother, too. I bet you'll be fierce, and you'll stand up for what you believe in. You're a strong kid, Harry. I can already see that."

There were footsteps, and James could feel his heart stop beating. Lily's eyes widened in fear, what was going on?

"Has someone found us?" Lily asked in a hushed whisper, but she felt as if the inside of her chest was contracting, and every word was painful to speak.

James knew who she meant by, "someone." He gritted his teeth. Peter, that bastard….

"Lily." He said, handing her Harry, "Get you and Harry out of here."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked, looking into James eyes. "I won't leave you."

"Lily." James said, "I need you to go. Okay? Just get out of here."

The footsteps were drawing nearer, but Lily stayed still. "Stop saying this, James…" She muttered, clutching Harry tightly to her heart. His eyes were round and full of fear, as if he too knew that whoever was approaching meant them harm.

"LILY!" James cried, stepping closer to her and bringing both his wife and son to him in a hug, "Please…just get yourself out."

They pulled back and Lily kissed his lips, "I love you, James." She looked into his eyes to see that they were sparkling with tears. It was then that she noticed she had tear stains down her cheeks.

"I love you, Lily." He said, "I always have, always will. Nothing will ever keep us apart, okay? Nothing." Lily nodded, and watched as James leaned into Harry, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Harry. Be good for daddy, okay?"

The footsteps were loud now, Voldemort had to be near. Lily pulled Harry tighter, and backed away slowly. Soon she spun around, and James gazed at his father sadly.

"Daddy?"

"That's right, Harry." James said, a single tear slipping down his cheek, "Daddy."

Lily sprinted down the hall, but the camera stayed next to James. The door swung open, hitting the camera. It chattered and fell to the floor in pieces, causing the screen to go fuzzy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Remus said nothing. There were no words to be said, none that could be spoken. Neither of them were crying, but Harry was shaking, and he saw that his hands were ghostly white. Remus' breath was coming in small, short gasps. He wasn't thinking straight, his mind was a blur…

Harry made a small noise, and he felt his whole body droop, slipping off the box in despair. Remus stood up in instinct, and ran over to Harry, kneeling down beside him.

Harry was staring at the ground, but he felt Remus put an arm around him, pulling him into his chest. Harry grabbed the back of his flannel shirt and sobbed. His ribs felt like they were crushing under pressure, it was hard to breathe; he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Remus felt the boy in his arms shake with sobs, and he pulled him tighter, allowing his own tears to fall onto Harry's head. Remus hadn't sobbed in ages. Not since the incident. He wouldn't allow himself to relive the sorrow he felt that night, but at that moment, he had no control over what his body was doing.

They clung to each other, as if in support. They were the closest thing they had to the ones they had lost, and they wouldn't for the life of them let go.

Harry pulled back and brought his knees to his chest, "Remus. I…I'm so sorry…"

"What are you sorry about?" Remus croaked. His head was throbbing painfully, as if he was drained.

"I made us watch it." Harry said, his tears stopping but his shaking continuing, "It's my fault we're feeling this much pain…"

Remus shook his head, his sobbing had also seized. "No…don't say things like that."

"I need them, Remus. I need my parents. I can't do this on my own." Harry said quietly.

"Harry you aren't alone." Remus said, "You're parents are with you always…"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Well I don't see them now, do you? I can't feel their presence. I don't feel them in my heart. I know what you're trying to do, but you can stop lying. My parents are gone, okay Remus? I've accepted the fact, why can't you?"

"I've accepted the fact that their bodies are broken," Remus said, "But they aren't gone, Harry."

"STOP IT!" Harry cried, clambering to his feet in a fit of rage, "You can believe all the lies you want, but don't force them on me!"

"Believe what you want, Harry!" Remus said, also standing up, "Believe that you'll fail facing Voldemort. But that's saying that your parents dyed for nothing. They died protecting you, Harry. So going into a battle thinking you're going to lose is a poor way of repaying them!"

Harry hissed angrily, "Remus, I'm a boy! My parents, who were some of the most amazing wizards couldn't defeat them, how the hell am I supposed to?"

"Don't talk about yourself like you're nothing!" Remus shouted, "You have strength Harry. You have something Voldemort doesn't, you have lo-"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?" Harry cried, "LOVE ISN'T GOING TO SAVE ME, OKAY? YEAH IT DID SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO, BUT IT WON'T NOW!" He said, panting in anger.

"You are lying to yourself, Harry!" Remus said, "You're making yourself out to be this weak boy…"

"BOY!" Harry shrieked, his throat scratchy from yelling, "JUST A BOY! BOYS DON'T DEFEAT DARK LORDS!"

"Normal boys don't," Remus said, "But you do!"

"No I don't." Harry said, his knees giving way from everything that was happening, "I'm a normal boy, Remus. With normal wizarding skills. I don't have anything special about me. I have the power of a seventeen year old boy."

"No," Remus said, sitting down on a box besides Harry, "I never want to hear you say that again." He paused and took a deep breath, "You have the power of Lily. You have the power of James. You even have the power of Sirius. But most of all, you have the power of Harry Potter. And I don't know about you, but if I were Voldemort, I would be quivering in fear."

Harry smiled slightly, "Thanks, Remus."

They sat in silence for a while, both of them staring at each other. It was as if they were transferring their thoughts to one another, sharing their pain, yet giving the other one strength.

"Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked, looking at Harry carefully.

Harry looked around the room, staring at the pile of pictures on the floor. He could say that he wished he had never seen them, but he knew he would be lying. He saw his parents in a way he never knew possible. He saw how much they loved him, and he saw what amazing people they were.

"Harry?" Remus asked uncertainly, "Are you okay?"

Harry looked into Remus' eyes and took a deep breath, before he broke out into a smile. "I am now."

**_END_**


End file.
